Aishiteru Kagome
by Yusha Dae
Summary: Percaya pada sebuah takdir yang menyatukan kau dan aku .
1. Cara yang salah

TITTLE : AISHITERU KAGOME

DISCLAIMER : TAKASHI RUMIKO

RATED : T

GENRE : ROMANCE / FRIENDSHIP

NOTE :

HAI !!!! MINNASAN AUTHOR BARU DI FANDOM INUYASHA NIH ^^

MOGA GAK GJ YA CERITANYA

YUPH HAPPY READING ^_^''

Gadis berambut hitam panjang membuka perlahan kelopak matanya , mencoba menyeimbangi cahaya yang masuk lewat tirai terhuyung dia bangun merentangkan kedua lengannya mengumpulkan jiwa yang baru setengah menguap dengan lebar.

KAGOME POV

"Sudah pagi ya ?".desah ku sembari menyingkap tirai jendela kamar hela nafas panjang meyambut hangat mentari yang bersinar pagi ini .Setelah merasa lebih tenang ,aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke kamar mandi melakukan rutinitas lama aku keluar dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah ku,ku tatap panyulan diriku di cermin lalu bergumam 'sempurna'.Aku menghembuskan nafas ,sepi sekali ,semenjak aku memilih untuk mengekos di Tokyo ,dan berpisah dari ibu dan kakek .Huff awalnya sih memang susah tapi lama kelamaan ,aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan jam berapa ini ?

"Kagome !!!''.ah itu pasti sura ketiga sahabat ku ,harys bergegas nih.

END KAGOME POV

"Pagi Kagome ''. "Pagi".

"Hei apa kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas".Tanya seorang gadis hitam keunguan kepada tiga sahabatnya ."Ayolah Kikyo,santai saja ,sekali-kali tidak usah memikirkan tugas kenapa ?''.cela gadis berambut ekor kuda

"Benar kata Sango ,kan asik kalau di hukum bareng''.dukung Kagome ,Rin gadis berambut hitam panjang yang ada di sebelah Kagome sepertinya kurang setuju dan berkata ''Enak saja ,kalian berdua saja ,aku dan Kikyo gak mau".Ucapnya sambil memeluk manja lengan Kikyo ,Kikyo tersenyum ,Sango dan juga Kagome yang meras usulnya tidak di terima membuang muka ,memasang tampang kesal.

Beberapa menit ,akhirnya mereka sampai di Tokyo High School "Pelajaran pertama apa ?''.

Tanya Kagome setelah mereka sampai di kelas 12 B ,dan menuju ke bangku mereka masing-masing ."Yura 'Sensei ,heh … malas sekali rasanya !!".Jawab Sango sambil melempar tasnya asal-asalan ke atas mejanya.

"Alah kau itu kapan sih gak malas''.Ejek Rin sambil memutar tempat duduknya yang ada di depan Kagome . ''Sudah masih pagi sudah bertengkar".Lerai Kikyo ,Kagome memutar bola mata bosan ,Ia menoleh dan mendapati sepasang mata coklat gading sedang menatapnya."Hei, apa masalahmu ,melihatku seperti itu ?''. Bentak Kagome ,Sango dan yang lain memperhatikan .

"Cih . . . siapa yang melihatmu dasar GR".Balas lelaki itu ketus "Dasar baka".Kagome mendengus ,membuang muka .

"Pagi Kagome,kau cantik sekali hari ini ".Puji seorang pemuda berambut ekor kuda memakai ikat kepala berwarna coklat . "Pagi Kouga ,Arigato pujianya".Kagome tersenyum .

"Aku ke sana dulu ya . Kagome mengangguk ,tiba – tiba Kouga menoleh dan membuka suara "Kagome nanti kita pulang bareng ya ??''.Ajak Kouga ,Kagome tersenyum dan menjawab."Boleh". Kouga tersenyum dan berbalik ke tempat duduknya.

"Ada apa ?,kenapa kalian tersenyum aneh seperti itu ?''.Tanya Kagome ,sambil memperhatikan ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang mengikik "Tidak". Jawab mereka sambil menahan tawa "Baguslah ,lihat Sensei Yura sudah datang''.

Seketika kelas tersebut jadi sunyi "Ohayo gozaimasu minnasan!!"

"Ohayo mo matta Sensei''. Jawab mereka serentak "Baik sekarang kumpulkan tugas kalian , bagi yang tidak mengumpulkan,harap keluar ".ancamnya beberapa murid berbondong-bondong maju mengumpulkan tugas mereka. "Ada lagi ??''.Hening."Bagi yang tidak mengerjakan tugas , KELUARRR !!".Teriak Sensei itu kejam.

"Heh ??,ternyata kalian di hukum juga ya ?''.

"Diam kau ,bukanya kau juga di hukum ya miroku ??".Balas Sango ketus menangapi kekasihnya yang suka mengganggu itu.

"Sudah – sudah sama-sama di hukum juga!!"Ucap pemuda berambyt perak yang bersandar pada dinding dangan kedua tangan terlipat di dada."Kyaaaaa … Sesshomaru'kun sugoi !!!".Teriak Rin histeris.

"Kagome .kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan tugas?". Selidik Kouga sambil malirik Kagome yang ada di sebelahnya."Umhh… kenapa ya ?". Kagome menggaruk pipinya bingung "Aku tau ini aneh ,tapi, aku kepengen di hokum bareng aja''.

"Dasar cewek baka !!".

"Heh ??, apa kau bilang Inuyasha ??".Tanya Kagome sambil menatap horror kearah Inuyasha yang berada di sebelah lain dari Kagome."Mana ada gadis yang mau di hokum ,Cuma kau saja kan ?,apa coba kalau lain baka ?"

"Huaaa . . . kurang ajar sekali kau !!!!".Bentak Kagome sambil mengepalkan tangannya kearah Inuyasha "Sudah nentikan" .Lerai Kouga ,Kagome dan Inuyasha saling membuang muka.

Kikyo membuka suara "Huff . . . lama sekali ,jam berapa sekarang ??"

"Jam Sembilan kurang tiga menit ". Jawab Miroku sambil mengusap kaca jam tangannya kemudain beralih melihat kearah para sahabatnya yang asik terdiam dengan mimik kesal masing-masing.

"Sebentar lagi dong ".Jawab Kikyo , Miroku mengangguk

"Sepertinya …"

TETT TETT TETT TETT

Bel berbunyi . Inuyasha menghela nafas sembari menarik dasi yang terikat di kerah bajunya .Melonggarkanya."Akhirnya".Gumamnya seraya pergi ,lelaki bermata coklat gading itu melambaikan tanganya kearah teman-temanya."Ayo pergi". .Ajaknya yang lebih pantas di bilang sebuah perintah .

"Huh,Dia itu menyebalkan sekali ,sok keren, belagu,sombong". Maki Kagome ,Sango menepuk pundak Kagome "Sudah ,nanti malah kau kena batunya!".

Kagome memiringkan kepalanya bingung "Maksidmu ?"."Oh,,, ayolah Kagome , Inuyasha itu menyukaimu ,dia begitu karna ingin dekat denganmu,kau tau"Kagome merasakan wajahnya menghangat "A…A apa-apaan itu ,itu tidak mungkin kau tau". Kilah Kagome sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya ,Sango tertawa "Iya . . . iya aku hanya bercanda Kagome"

"Jangan – jangan kau memang menyukai Inuyasha juga Kagome ??!". Selidik Kikyo ,jaunting Kagome berdetak cepat ,wajahnya memerah **Mana mungkin aku menyukai si baka itu ,err kenapa aku jadi deg deg'an seperti ini ,tenang Kagome tenang"** .Batin Kagome .

"Hei sudah ah ,Kasian Kagome 'chan ".Bela Rin sambil merangkul Kagome '**Untung ada Rin** batin Kagome lega.

Tak lama Sensei mereka keluar dengan membawa tumpukan buku-buku yang sepertinya adalah pr yang anak-anak lain kumpulkan –kecuali Kagome dan yang ,Sango ,Rin,dan juga Kikyo berdiri tegap sembari menunduk-?-.

"Lain kali jangan di ulangi'',

"Hai !!,Sensei''.Jawab mereka serentak .Sensei itupun berlalu ,berjalan menjauh kearah kantor.

"Kantin yuk !!!".Ajak Rin dengan mata berbinar – binar.

"Iya,ayuk ".Balas Kikyo tak kalah semangat sambil merangkul dan juga Sango mengikuti dari samping.

"Huh . . ,padahal tadi itu moment-moment meyenagkan".Kagome mengepalkan tangannya , yang ada di sebelah Kagome memutar bola mata bosan."Ya. . ya . . .ya ,tapi ada pemggamggu sibodoh itu ,iyakan ?".Kagome mengangguk antusias.

"Hahaha kasian sekali kau Kagome".Ejek Rin sambil tertawa "Aku dong Sesshomaru'kun tadi perhatian banget ,tau gak".Bangga Rin sambil mengatupkan tangan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Iya tau deh ,yang baru jadian ".Balas Kagome ,Rin cengengesan

"Hei Kagome ,".Panggil Kikyo sambil menoleh kea rah Kagome."Apa ??".

"Kapan kau mau bilang pada Kouga ttentang perasaanmu itu ??".Tanya Kikyo,Kagome dengan wajah memerah menjawab "Entahlah".Desahnya."Hei . . . Hei Lihat wajahnya memerah , jelek sekali dia''.Goda Rin sambil menunjuk Kagome yang menatapnya kesal ,merekapun tertawa ,Kagome mangembungkan pipinya kesal.

DI KANTIN ^^

Sesshomaru duduk sambil memutar mutar sedotannya . lama Kouga dan yang lain datang dengan membawa makanan mereka masing-masing .

"Melamunin Rin ya ??".Goda Miroku ,Sesshomaru mendengus."Bukan melamun tapi menunggu!!".

"Gomenasai".

"Hn" .

Kouga menempatkan diri di sebelah Inuyasha ,Sedangkan Miroku di sebelah Sesshomaru."Lihat itu mereka !!". Kouga menunjuk kearah rombongan Kagome yang tengah tertwaw-tawa.

"Terus ??".Tanya Inuyasha sambil melahap dango miliknya. Kouga menjentikkan jarinya mengulum senyum "Aku ada rencana !!".Yang lain menatap Kouga dengan tatapan –jangan-yang-aneh-aneh.

"Tidak kok".sergah Kouga mengartikan pandangan mereka "Aku Cuma mau menyatakan perasaan ku pada Kagome saja kok ,sepulang sekolah ini !".Jelas Kouga sambil memainkan sedotan di botol minuman sodanya.

"Apa ??".Teriak Inuyasha ,menatap horror Kouga ."Ada yang salah ??".Tanya Kouga.

"Tidak . . !!". Inuysha mendengus membuang muka .Miroku mencondongkan badanya menepuk pundak Kouga "Ganbatte ,dan semoga Kagome menerima mu''.Dukungnya .Kemudian ia menarik kembali badannya dan menerus kan resenyum singkat.

PULANG SEKOLAH ^^

"Kagome,pulang yuk !!".Tegur Kouga sambil mengeratkan tas punggungnya,Kagome mengangguk "Teman-teman aku pulang deluan ya ".Pamit Kagome,Rin tersenyum dan mengangguk."Iya hati-hati Kagome".

"Kouga antar dia dengan selamat ,kalau tidak awas kau !!" .Ancam Sango ,Kouga tersenyu meyakinkan .Kikyo tersenyum penuh arti "Ya . . sudah Jaa minnasan".Mereka pun melangkah keluar kelas ,tanpa mereka ketahui mereka tengah diikuti.

"Aku mau bilang sesuatu padamu Kagome".Terabg Kouga sambil menendang batu ,Kagome menoleh meniringkan kepalanya bingung ."Apa ??".

Kaouga menghentikan langkahnya,begitupun Kagome .Dengan perlahan Kouga meraih kedua tangan kagome . kaget namun mencoba tenang."Ada apa ??".Tanya Kagome dengan jantung berdebar – debar karna jarak mantara Kouga dan dirinya begitu dekat.

Dari arah lain pemuda bermata coklat gading yang mengikuti mereka mengepalkan tangannya .Kesal.

"Aishiteru Kagome".Ucap Kouga sambil manatap dalam mata Kagome ,Kagome mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya antara perasaan senang dan err suatu rasa yang entah apa itu ."Apa jawaban mu Kagome ??".Tanya Kouga,Kagome mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kouga meyakinkan hatinya ,kalau rasa lain di hatinya itu salah tentang pemuda yang selalu mengganggunya.

"Aishiteru mo matta Kouga !!".Kouga tersenyum menarik Kagome ke dalam pelukanya."Arigato Kagome".Kagome mengangguk dalam dekapan Kouga.**'Kenapa aku tak merasakan sesuatu saat Kouga memelukku seperti ini ??,apa ini kenapa aku malah memikirkan dia tidak ini tidak boleh aku sudah memilih.**Kagome ,gadis berambut hitam itu memejamkan matanya menampik persaannya.

Pemuda yang melihat adegan romance di depannya menggeram marah .Batinnya terluka denan perasaan hancur ia melangkahkan kakinya .Pulang.

tbc

HUFF selese dah fic abal Yusha

Okeh ARIGATO MINNASAN

Akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	2. Kenapa ?

Aishiteru Kagome

Disclaimer : Siapa Ya ??

*celingukan* ah gak ada yang punya jadi punya Yusha aja ya

*di tendang Sensei Takashi Rumiko*

Rated : T aja ya ,cari amannya takut pada khilaf *di kemplang*

Hai minnasan >. Yusha'chan balik lagi . . . GOMENASAI MINNASAN . . . chappi 1 banyak banget kekurangannya =,=".

Arigato yang udah mau mampir baca . . . dan RnR fic ini ,Yusha jadi terharu . . *ngelap ingus ke baju terdekat*.

Ya udah dari pada ntar Yusha tambah aneh dan abal . . *ngaku*

kita langsung aja ya . . ^_^

HAPPY READING

Inuyasha melangkahkan kakinya kacau ,bayangan gadis berambut hitam itu telah mengusik pikirannya saat telah menggunakan cara pendekatan yang salah untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari gadis itu,gadis yang diam-diam telah menyita semua perhatian serta hatinya.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya Kagome ?" pemuda itu menggeram kesal "Sial kau Kouga !!".

"Hei . . Kau kenapa ??" Inuyasha menoleh karna merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Kau Inuyasha kan ?" tanya pemuda itu ,Inuyasha mengangguk "Iya ,ada apa ?" pemuda itu tersenyum mengulurkan tangan.

"Perkenalkan ,aku Hojo 12 A" Inuyasha menyambut uluran tangan itu lalu memperkenalkan dirinya "Oh ,aku Inuyasha 12 B" merekapun melepaskan jabatan tangan singkat itu,kemudian kembali berjalan*kali ini ada Hojo di sebelah Inuyasha*.

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau menyukai Kagome" Hojo tertawa ringan .

"Well . . ,walau kau terus mengajaknya berkelahi" ejeknya .

Inuyasha menoleh memperlambat itu menatap heran Hojo "Tau dari mana ?",

"Aku melihat semuanya" jawab Hojo ,senyum tak lepas dari wajah tampannya "Dan ?" selidik Inuyasha mengangkat alis kirinya.

"Ya ,dan aku mendengar semua yang kau katakan" Inuyasha mendengus membuang muka "Kau bisa bercerita padaku,teman" Hojo menepuk pundak Inuyasha ,Inuyasha melirik tajam Hojo .

"Err . . . itupun kalau kau mau" pemuda itu tertawa canggung melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Inuyasha.

Pemuda berambut perak itu menghela nafas ,melirik Hojo "Hojo !" panggilnya ,Hojo menoleh dengan kedua lengan yang di masukan ke dalam kantong jaketnya "Ya ??".

"Apa aku masih punya kesempatan ? ,menurut mu bagaimana ?" Inuyasha melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya ke arah pemuda berwajah lugu itu,Hojo *pemuda itu* berfikir mengaruk .

"Bagaimana ya ??" pemuda itu menjentikan jarinya.

"Aha , , kau buat saja Kagome cemburu ,bagaimana teman ?"

Inuyasha tampak berpikir ,namun kemudian senyum penuh arti terpampang di wajahnya.

"Arigato !" ucapnya sembari merangkul Hojo "Douita" balas melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

KAGOME POV

Aku berdiri di depan cermin ,menatap pantulan diriku di tak percaya ,dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi menyatakan cinta padaku.

Aku menggeleng perlahan ,rasanya bibirku tak bisa berhenti untuk sekali rasanya ,setelah sekian lama akhirnya terwujud juga.

Ku hempaskan tubuhku di kasur ,perlahan aku menutup mengenang kembali kejadian itu .

"Hua a a kenapa yang muncul malah wajah makhluk baka itu !!".

aku memukul kepalaku "Kagome baka . . . lupakan ,kau sudah bersama Kouga ,ingat itu" Aku menggeleng perlahan.

"Inuyasha baka berhenti menggangguku !!!".

END KAGOME POV

Ke Esokan Paginya Di Sekolah

"Ku dengar kau jadian dengan Kouga ya Kagome ?" tanya Rin ,ketika mereka tengah berkumpul di kantin,Kagome menoleh

"Iya ,tau dari mana ?"

"Dari mana . . . dari mana ,kita itu sahabat .Tapi kau tak mau bercerita pada kami ,curang kau !" Sango menunjuk - nunjuk Kagome dengan lebaynya .Kagome meringis.

"Gomenasai minnasan ,itukan dadakan ,aku saja tak percaya".

"Senang dong ,akhirnya bisa jadian ?".

Kagome menggaruk tengkuknya canggung "He . . he gitu deh" Kikyo tersenyum menepuk pundak Kagome "Semoga bertahan lama ya Kagome" Kagome tersenyum.

"Arigato Kikyo !"

Dari kejauhan empat orang pemuda tampan berjalan ke arah Kagome ,Kikyo ,Sango ,dan juga Rin.

"Hua a a Sesshomaru'kun !!" Rin menarik-narik lengan baju Sango ,Sango kelihatan risih "Hei ,aku tau ah ,kau itu lebay sekali" Kikyo dan Kagome tertawa kecil ,Rin mengembungkan pipinya kesal .

"Hei Kagome" Kouga mencium pipi Kagome ,Inuyasha mengepalkan tangannya .Yang lain melihat dengan pandangan cengo mereka masing-masing.

"Oh . . em ano hei juga" Kagome menjawab dengan gugup lalu melemparkan pandangan canggung ke arah Inuyasha .Inuyasha membalas pandangan itu dengan tatapan kosong miliknya .

Hening .Miroku yang menyadari keadaan ini membuka suara ."Bukankah kita ke sini untuk makan teman-teman ?".

"Yuph , , Miroku benar !" Rin berdiri menarik Sesshomaru agar duduk di sebelah bangkunya.

"Kau sudah makan ?" Kagome mengangguk ,matanya masih belum mengusap kepala Kagome.

"Bagus ,aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit" Inuyasha mendengus membuang muka .'kalau tau begini ,lebih baik aku di kelas'runtuknya .

"Gomen Inuyasha ,kau tidak makan ?" Inuyasha menoleh.

"Heh ? ,tidak arigato".

Kikyo mengangguk ,

"Kau sendiri ?" tanyanya kemudian Kikyo tersenyum "Sudah selesai" balasnya.

Kagome terlihat mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Inuyasha .Kouga menyenggol lengan Kagome "Kau kenapa ?" Kagome menggeleng 'Aku ini kenapa sih ?'runtuknya.

Miroku memajukan bangkunya mengetukan sumpit pada mangkok kaca miliknya.

"Perhatian . . perhatian !" Sango menyuntrung kepala Miroku.

"Baka bikin malu !".

Miroku meringis menggaruk kepalanya canggung "Ada apa Miroku ?" tanya Rin.

Miroku menyeringai ,muncul aura yang tidak enak dari sekitar tubuhnya "Ku harap kalian senang mendengarnya" ucapnya ,Sesshomaru menopang dagunya sambil memutar bola mata ,bosan.

"Oh ayolah kau itu terlalu banyak berbasa basi Miroku" Rin dan yang lain mengangguk.

"Aku tau ,um begini .Kalian ingatkan rencanaku tentang festival hanabi ?" yang lain mengangguk ,Miroku melanjutkan dengan semangat.

"Aku berhasil mengajukannya pada kepala sekolah ,sebagai penutup acara pameran yang akan di selenggarakan 2 minggu lagi".

Sesshomaru membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Apa ?? ,kenapa aku tidak tau ?" ucapnya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri ,Kouga mengangguk lalu berkata "Benar ,Sesshomaru kan ketua osis ?" yang lain mengangguk.

Miroku menepuk dadanya bangga "Itulah hebatnya Miroku" mengundang para sahabatnya bersorak 'huuu ,kemudian tertawa bersama .Kecuali Sesshomaru yang pundung karna status ketua osisnya benar-benar tak dianggap.

"Hei . . hei hentikan" Miroku menahan tangan Kagome dan juga Rin yang mengacak-acak rambutnya "Kau itu pd sekali ,aku bingung kenapa Sango mau ya jadi kekasihmu ?" tanya Rin sambil terkekeh ,Kagome mengangguk tertawa memegang perutnya .

Kouga menepuk pundak Kagome "Sudah-sudah ,lihat wajahmu sampai merah Kagome" Kagome menahan tawanya .Di seberang Rin masih asik menunjuk nunjuk miroku yang menatap horor ke arah gadis itu.

Tett Tett Tett

Inuyasha berdiri "Sudah masuk ,ayo ke kelas" ajaknya ,Sesshomaru mengangguk lalu mulai melangkah mengikuti Inuyasha yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

"Kenapa dia cepat-cepat masuk sih ?.Biasanya saja dia yang paling susah di ajak !" runtuk Miroku sambil berdiri .Sango dan yang lain mengikuti.

Kagome menunduk berjalan di samping Kouga ."Kau kenapa ?" Kagome mengangkat wajahnya

"Hum ?" Kouga mengentikan langkahnya menarik Kagome ,yang lain meneruskan perjalanan.

Kouga menarik lengan Kagome ,mengajaknya duduk pada sebuah bangku "Kau ada masalah ?".

Kagome menggeleng "Terus kau kenapa ?" mata Kouga menatap wajah Kagome yang ada di sampingnya .

"Sudah bel ,kau tak mau kan kita di bilang bolos ?" tanya Kagome ,berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Kouga.

Kouga menatap dalam mata Kagome ,kemudian tersenyum meraih tangan gadis berambut hitam yang tengah tersenyum padanya "Kau benar ,ayo !" .

Sango terlihat celingukan ,kepalanya tak henti menoleh ke arah pintu masuk "Kagome mana ya ?" tanyanya .Rin memutar tempat duduknya ,mengangkat bahu "Mungkin bersama Kouga ,kemana gitu".

Kikyo mengangguk "Tapi inikan sudah bel Rin ,kita tau kan Kagome itu bukan tipe pembolos"

tutur Sango menatap tajam Rin.

"Iya juga ya !" Rin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya ,Kikyo menunjuk ke jendela "Nah itu dia !" Sango dan Rin mengikuti arah tunjuk Kikyo.

"Kenapa ?"

"Darimana kau ?" tanya Sango .Kagome mendudukan dirinya ,pura-pura membaca buku milik Sango "Kouga mengajak ku bicara di taman".

"Kau itu ,untung Naraku'sensei belum datang .Coba kalau sudah ,bahh kau akan kena murka" Kagome melihat Rin sebentar ,kemudian kembali membaca lagi.

Kikyo dan Sango berpandangan "Kau ada masalah Kagome ?" tanya Kikyo ,merebut buku milik sango dari tangan Kagome .Mau tak mau Kagome menatap Kikyo "Tidak ada"

"Oh ya ,terus kenapa kau seperti ini ?"

"Aku tidak apa Sango"

Kikyo menatap tajam Kagome "Tidak kau berbohong !" Kikyo menarik nafas "Kami sahabatmu Kagome ,kau bisa bercerita pada kami" Rin dan Sango mengangguk.

"Aku bingung mau cerita apa ,kan aku sudah bilang kalau semuanya baik-baik saja" Kagome tersenyum meraih tangan ketiga sahabatnya .Menyatukan tangan mereka "Aku tau kalian peduli tapi sungguh ,aku hanya sedang malas melakukan sesuatu .Ku harap kalian bisa mengerti" Sango mengangguk "Ya ,tapi kalau ada apa-apa jangan kau simpan ,berbagilah" Kagome mengangguk.

KAGOME POV

Aku melangkah menuju kost-kost'an ku .Tadinya sih aku mau main ke rumah Rin tapi ku pikir lebih baik di kost'an beristirahat . Perasaan ku hari ini benar-benar kacau ,kenapa tadi aku merasa tidak senang atas sikap Inuyasha yang cuek.

Rasanya ada yang hilang .Selama di sekolah dia tak ada menggangguku dan jujur aku em merindukan itu.

Inuyasha ,kenapa malah nama itu yang selalu hadir .Aku menggeleng ,aku tak boleh begini aku kan tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada makhluk baka macam Inuyasha ,dan menghianati Kouga .

Ini gila !!

Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus berendam untuk mengurangi rasa stres ku .

END KAGOME POV

TBC^^

HUAH Selesai juga ,Gomen , , kalau aneh dan mengecewakan 0.0'

Yusha'chan udah berusaha loh *alasan* dan Yusha mau ucapin ARIGATO buat yang udah Review fic ini . . . Yusha seneng ternyata fic ini udah bisa di terima *pd*.

MINNASAN DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU ^_^

RNR Lagi ya !


	3. Keputusan

Aishiteru Kagome chappie 3 . .

Disclaimer : Sebenernya sih punya Yusha *di sambit* tapi Yusha kasian sama Takashi Rumiko 'Sensei ,jadi ya tak apalah,*di lempar ke pojokan*

Pairing : Untuk sementara KouGome ,tapi dikit-dikit *?* bakal jadi InuGome kok .

*keluar dari dalam kardus* Minnasan , , Yusha'chan balik lagi ,Yusha kan udah janji bakal lanjutin fic ini *nyengir*plakk*

Gomenasai kalau selalu ada kekurangan. Ckck Yusha benar-benar bingung ada aja kata-kata yang nyangkut *celingukan* pade nyangkut dimana ya ? *plakk*

kita langsung ke story aja ya cuap-cuap sama Yusha-nya entar aja lagi*gempanged*

Happy Reading Minnasan >."

>.------------>.--------------------

Kagome dan juga Rin tengah menunggu Kikyo dan juga Sango yang katanya ada keperluan ke perpustakaan .Di sinilah mereka ,di sebuah bangku taman .Menunggu ,dan jujur adakah orang yang suka dengan kata 'MENUNGGU itu ?.

Hampir setengah jam ,ya hampir setengah jam mereka menunggu kedua sahabat mereka itu .Kagome sudah bosan mondar mandir dan mencaci maki hingga ia memilih duduk diam .Lain dengan Rin ,gadis itu terlihat menopang dagu .Matanya berkelap kelip Yuph ! sepertinya Rin mengantuk .

Kagome menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Kemana sih mereka itu lelet sekali" runtuknya sambil mulai berdiri lagi menghentakan kakinya .

Rin bergumam, "Kau mengatakannya lebih dari 10 kali Kagome" ucap gadis itu bosan dan mulai menguap .

"Heh ?, kau menghitungnya ?" Rin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya .Kagome kembali duduk dan memainkan handphonenya .

"Kenapa tak kau telepon saja Kagome"

"Ah iya benar juga !" Kagome dengan lincah mencari nomor kontak Sango kemudian memencet tombol hijau pada handphonenya itu .

Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya terdengar suara seorang gadis di ujung telpon.

"Halo Sango ?, kau dimana ? .Gila kau membuat kami hampir kering tau !!" maki Kagome .Rin memejamkan matanya mulai tertidur kemudian bangun lagi karna tangannya tak kuat menahan dagunya.

"Antri ,ah ya sudahlah tak apa"

Rin menatap Kagome bingung sambil mengusap matanya .

Kagome melemparkan pandangan -nanti-ku-jelaskan-

"Iya ,hm jaa" Kagome mendengus menaruh handphonenya kedalam tas selempangnya ,"Mereka harus antri ,katanya perpustakaannya penuh" jelas Kagome .Rin mengangguk . "Lalu bagaimana rencana kita ?" Kagome mengangkat bahu , "Tau ,mungkin besok kalau tidak ada halangan lagi".

"Kenapa kita tidak pergi berdua ,atau ajak Kouga dan Sesshomaru'kun mungkin ?" Rin melemparkan pupy eyesnya .Kagome memakai tas selempangnya bersiap pergi.

"Mending aku tidur di rumah ,ketimbang jalan-jalan berdua bersamamu ,dan Kouga ,dia sedang ke rumah paman Totosai aku tak mungkin mengajaknya !"

Rin berdiri mengikuti langkah kecil Kagome ,"Kan masih ada Sesshomaru'kun" .

Kagome menoleh mencubit gemas pipi Rin . "Kau itu ,kau mau jadi kan aku kambing congek ?.Hm ?" Rin melepaskan tangan Kagome ,mengelus pipinya yang memerah ,"Sakit tau ,Iya iya kita pulang saja .Dan tidur dirumah kita masing-masing".

"Yuph ! .Kau benar ,anak pintar" tawa Kagome sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rin . "Hei hentikan kau itu Kagome" Rin mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

>.

Inuyasha mendrible bola ,peluh mengucur dari pelipisnya .mengalir ke wajah tampannya ,pemuda itu tampak mengatur nafas kemudian mendudukan diri di samping lapangan .Mengalungkan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna merah pada tengkuknya ,mulai meminum perlahan air mineralnya .

"Hei !" Inuyasha menyeka air yang ada di dagunya ,menoleh ke asal suara . "Hei !" balas Inuyasha ,pemuda itu mendudukan diri di samping Inuyasha .

"Latihan sendirian ? ,tidak biasanya ?" Inuyasha mengangguk , "Ya begitulah ,Sesshomaru dan Miroku sedang sibuk mengurus persiapan acara pameran minggu depan" tuturnya sambil mengelap peluhnya .

Pemuda itu mengangguk paham . "Bagaimana dengan Kagome ?" Inuyasha menoleh ,tersenyum hambar ,"Entahlah ,mungkin aku akan membiarkannya memilih" Pemuda itu menatap Inuyasha bingung .

"Kenapa ?".

"Kagome ,dia terlihat bahagia bersama Kouga .Dan aku" Mata coklat gading Inuyasha menerawang , "Akan melepasnya ,jika itu yang terbaik".

Pemuda itu tersenyum menepuk bahu Inuyasha . "Walau berat ?" tanyanya ,Inuyasha mengangguk ,"Ya walau berat" .

>.

"Kenapa sih makhluk baka itu selalu merepotkan" Gumam gadis berambut hitam ,mempercepat langkahnya .

"Inuyasha ! . . . Inuyasha !" panggilnya sambil melongokan kepalanya kedalam sebuah aula .

Gadis itu terpana melihat sosok di depannya .Pemuda berambut perak berantakan ,keringat mengalir membingkai wajah tampannya .

Seragamnya yang biasa di masukan ,kini keluar menambah kesan bukan dirinya .Dua kancing bajunya terbuka ,dengan sebuah dasi yang sengaja di longgarkan .

Satu kata 'Keren' itulah yang ada di batin gadis itu .

Merasa di perhatikan pemuda berambut perak itu menghentikan permainannya .Menoleh hanya untuk sekedar mengetahui siapa yang datang. Mata pemuda itu tak lepas menatap sosok gadis di hadapannya . "Ada apa ?"

Gadis itu tersentak kaget , "Oh em itu kau di panggil ke ruang osis ,ada rapat" Inuyasha *pemuda berambut perak itu* mengangguk ,"Aku belum pernah melihatmu main sesemangat itu" tanya Kagome sambil memperhatikan Inuyasha yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya .

"Aku selalu bermain dengan semangat ,kau saja yang kurang memperhatikan" jawab pemuda itu ,Kagome menggeleng , "Tidak kok aku selalu memperhatikan mu tiap bermain basket ,err maksudku" Kagome tersenyum canggung Inuyasha menatap wajah Kagome . "Benarkah ?"

Kagome menggeleng , "Um ano kadang sih kalau tak sengaja terlihat" jawab gadis itu ,mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya saat sepasang mata coklat gading itu menatapnya.

"Oh" Inuyasha melangkahkan kakinya ,'Kecewa ? .Ya mungkin ia kecewa atas jawaban gadis itu padahal Inuyasha sudah berharap lebih tapi akkh !! sudah lupakan .

Kagome mencoba menyamai langkah Inuyasha . "Kau itu selalu seenaknya" .

"Seenaknya ?, apa maksudmu ?".

"Ya kau pergi dan meninggalkan aku di aula basket itu sendirian ,benar-benar ! .Kalau ada hantu bagaimana ?"

Inuyasha menoleh menghentikan langkahnya begitupun Kagome .Pemuda itu tersenyum mengacak perlahan rambut gadis itu . "Baka mana ada hantu takut sama hantu" ejeknya ,Kagome merasakan wajahnya memanas karena perlakuan Inuyasha .

Tapi , "Hua a a !! ,siapa yang kau bilang hantu ,dasar BAKA INU" balas Kagome sambil membuang muka ,agar Inuyasha tak menemukan wajahnya yang memerah TIDAK ! itu sangat ME-MA-LU-KAN-.

"Hei jangan marah" bujuk Inuyasha sembari menangkup wajah Kagome dengan kedua telapak tangannya .Dan eehmm itu kembali membuat Kagome kembali blushing.

"Kau jelek kalau marah !" Kagome mengembungkan pipinya kesal . "Seperti nenek-nenek penjaga kantin" ejek Inuyasha ,pemuda itupun berlari meninggalkan Kagome .

"Hei awas kau ya !" teriak Kagome sambil berlari mengejar Inuyasha ,tanpa memperdulikan tatapan anak-anak lain yang menganggapnya anak kecil atau semacamnya .

"Ku tarik ucapan ku Hojo ,aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya dan ,aku pasti bisa".

>.

Kouga memutar-mutar pulpennya bosan .Sesshomaru terlihat sibuk dengan seorang gadis berambut perak merundingkan sesuatu.

Miroku ,pemuda itu tengah membuat sebuah desain untuk tempat acara berkutat dengan selembar kertas dan sebuah pensil pada tangannya .

Kouga menghembuskan nafas nya . "Huh ! ,Kagome lama sekali ,apa susah ya menemukan Inuyasha ?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Pemuda itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya .

"Mau kemana ?" tegur Sango yang baru datang bersama Rin .Kouga menjawab sembari memasukan seragamnya yang keluar , "Mencari Kagome ,habis lama sekali dia" jelas Kouga ,pemuda itu menatap 2 gadis di depannya , "Kalian sendiri dari mana ? ,kenapa baru datang ?" tanyanya dengan penuh selidik .

Sango menunjuk Rin . "Ini karna gadis cerewet dan manja ini !" Rin menunjuk dirinya sendri , "Heh ? ,kenapa jadi salahku ?" Sango ,gadis berambut ekor kuda itu mengangguk , "Iyalah ,kau pikir siapa yang meminta menemanimu ke wc ,hm ?" tanyanya ,Rin menggaruk kepalanya canggung ,lalu memasang tampang innoncent.

"Ya ,aku kan kebelet Sango" kilahnya ,Sango mendengus .

"Sudah tak apa ,lebih baik kau bantu kanna Sango ,kau kan pintar menyusun acara" Sango mengangguk ,gadis itupun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kanna*gadis berambut perak* yang terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa kertas di tangannya .

Kouga menepuk bahu Rin , "Hei ,kenapa bengong hm ?" Rin menggeleng ,"Aku mau ,um bantu Sesshomaru'kun saja".

Pemuda berikat kepala coklat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ,kala melihat Rin yang tengah menutup kedua mata Sesshomaru dari belakang ,keduanya tampak serasi ,'Coba aku dan Kagome begitu' batinnya.

BRAKK . .

Pintu ruang osis terbuka ,menampakan Inuyasha dan Kagome yang terengah-engah .

Yang lain menghentikan aktifitas mereka ,menatap bingung 2 makhluk itu .

"Hei baka ,kau itu tidak bisa pelan-pelan ya ?".

"Kalau pelan bukan lari namanya ,kau itu" balas Inuyasha masih sambil mengatur nafas ,dan mendudukan diri di bangku.

Kagome menggaruk pipinya , "Iya juga sih".

Kouga mendekat ke arah Kagome , "Kagome ,kau darimana saja hm ?" tanyanya .Kagome menarik nafas lalu menjawab.

"Aku dan Inuyasha bertemu di aula basket ,dan si baka ini" Kagome menunjuk Inuyasha yang tengah mengipas-ngipaskan sebuah buku , "Mengajak ku berkelahi dan kau lihat Kouga ,aku lelah di buatnya" jelas Kagome panjang lebar .

"Kasian" Kouga mengusap puncak kepala Kagome ,"Inuyasha berhenti mengganggu Kagome-ku ,kasian dia" tegur Kouga ,Inuyasha mendengus membuang muka .

"Huah akhirnya" Pemuda bertindik itu merenggangkan tangannya ,"Sango sayang ,bisakah kau pijati Miroku'kun mu ini ? ,hm" Sango yang sedang menyusun beberapa berkas menoleh ,menatap Miroku dengan tatapan jijik . "Bisa ,mau pakai kampak apa palu ?" tanyanya ,yang lain tertawa .Miroku meneguk ludah , "Tidak usah ,Arigato" gumamnya.

>.

Kouga dan Kagome ,tengah berjalan di sepanjang koridor .

"Kagome".

"Ya ,ada apa".

Kouga baru saja akan menggandeng tangan Kagome ,namun tiba-tiba .Seorang pemuda berambut perak menabrak mereka dari belakang.

"Gomenasai ,aduh rem ku hilang jadi nabrak deh" kilah pemuda itu ,dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Aku boleh pulang bersama kalian kan ?" Kagome menatap Kouga ,"Bagaimana ?".

"Terserahlah" jawabnya pasrah .

Merekapun jalan bertiga ,dengan Kagome di tengah sedangkan Kouga dan Inuyasha di samping kanan-kiri gadis itu .

>. ---------------->. ----------->.

Hua Inuyasha OOC' banget *pundung* tapi kaga apa lah *gempanged* .

Entah chappie berapa habisnya Author pun tak tau *plakk* moga chappie ini gak jelek ya ^^' ,Yusha mau ucapin Arigato minnasan ,udah mau RnR plus baca fic ini , ,

Um apa lagi yah *cengo* udah ah *plakk*.

Akhir kata RnR please minnasan 0.0"


	4. Mengetahui segalanya

Chappie 4 updet >."

Disclaimer : *ngetukin palu hakim* dengan ini Inuyasha resmi menjadi milik Sa *Di sambit Takashi Rumiko*

Pairing : InuGome / KouGome

Author : Daku ,Yusha'chan Higurashi *nyengir*plakk*

Warning : AU ,OOC ,Dan ceritanya mengalir apa adanya *lebay*di lempar lemari*

Minnasan ,Chappie 4 . . . . *tereak pake buku yang di gulung* UPDET . . .

Gomenna kalau masih*selalu*mengecewakan ,moga chappie ini lebih baik eah *ngarep* Ya udah kita langsung aja ya . . .

Happy Reading ^_^

Kouga ,pemuda berikat kepala coklat itu menopang dagunya ,matanya nampak menerawang .

*KOUGA POV*

Kenapa aku tak pernah bisa dekat dengan Kagome ya ? .Selalu saja ada Inuyasha datang ,Akkhh . . . menyebalkan .Apa makhluk itu juga menyukai Kagome ,Apaaa ??? . . . . tidak tidak dan tidak .Kagome itu milik KOU-GA ingat itu ,KOU-GA .

"Kouga !" aku menolehkan kepala ku .Wah ! ,itu Kagome .Aku pun tersenyum melambaikan tangan ke arahnya ,"Hei !"

*END KOUGA POV*

Kagome berlari kecil menghampiri Kouga yang tengah duduk di tepi lapangan voli ,"Kau sedang apa di sini ?."

"Melamunkan dirimu" jawab Kouga ,Kagome tertawa kecil memukul lengan Kouga .Kouga membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya ,"Suer !."

"Iya . . . iya ,kau sudah makan ?" Kagome mendudukan diri di samping Kouga ,memperhatikan beberapa anak lain yang tengah bermain voli ."Sudah ,kau sendiri ?." tanya kouga sambil menatap wajah Kagome .

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum ,"Belum ,mau menemani ?" Kouga mengangguk ."Tentu saja"

Pemuda itupun berdiri mengulurkan tangannya ,Kagome menerima uluran tangan itu .Merekapun pergi bersama ke arah kantin .

"Entah ini perasaanku atau apa ,aku merasa ada yang aneh"

"Maksud mu apa ,kikyo ?."

Kikyo menyenderkan punggungnya ,gadis berambut hitam panjang itu menghela nafas .Mulai membuka suara ."Ya tentang Kagome"

"Aku makin tak mengerti"

"Kau mengerti ,hanya perlu ku perjelas" tambah Kikyo ,gadis berambut ekor kuda itu menghela nafas ."Baiklah ,jadi ?."

"Ini menurutku ,aku berfikir bukan hanya Kouga yang mencintai Kagome ,tapi . . . " mata Kikyo berubah sayu ."Inuyasha juga"

Sango tertawa menepuk pundak Kikyo ,"Ha . . . ha kau ini teori dari mana kau dapat ?" tanyanya ,Kikyo menatap Sango serius .Gadis berkuncir itu menghentikan tawanya ,wajahnya berubah serius ,"Kau tidak lihat perilaku Inuyasha selama ini ?."

"Benar juga ,jadi bagaimana ?."

Kikyo mengangkat bahu ,membuang muka .Sango tersenyum hambar ."Hei ,aku tau Kikyo kalau kau itu .Menyukai Inuyasha bukan ?"

Kikyo tergagap menyilangkan tangannya ,"Tidak ,jangan berfikir macam-macam Sango" Sango memukul pelan kepala Kikyo .

"Baka ,jangan berbohong .Kalau kau suka kenapa tak kau dekati dia ,siapa tau dia bisa melupakan Kagome dan berpaling padamu .Tapi ingat !." Sango menggerakan telunjuknya ,memperingatkan ."Jangan sampai merusak persahabatan kita ,mengerti ?."

Kikyo blushing ,mengangguk canggung ,"Ya ,aku mengerti"

"Hayo . . . . pada ngomongin apa ?" teriak Kagome dan Rin ,mengagetkan .Sango berdecak kesal ,"Kalian ini ,hobby sekali mengagetkan orang"

Rin tertawa cekikikan ,Kagome tersenyum dan duduk di samping Kikyo ,"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan ? ,tadi aku sempat melihat Kikyo blushing .Pasti ada sesuatu ya ? ,iyakan ?." ejek Kagome .

Kikyo menggeleng ,"Tidak kok" bantah gadis itu .

"Ya ,Kikyo sedang jatuh cinta"

"Apaa ???" teriak Kagome dan Rin bersamaan ,mata keduanya membelalak kaget ."Dengan siapa ? ,lelaki bukan ?."

"Tentu saja baka !." Kagome menjitak pelan kepala Rin ,lalu menatap Kikyo ."Wah senangnya ,kalau boleh tau dengan siapa ?."

"Dengan Inuyasha" bukan Kikyo yang menjawab ,tapi Sango .Gadis itu merangkul bahu Kikyo ,"Cocok tidak ?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh .

Kagome diam mematung 'Inuyasha ?' batinnya ,gadis berambut hitam itu menggeleng perlahan ."Cocok kok ,semoga Inuyasha juga menyukaimu ya Kikyo !." hibur Kagome ,sembari tersenyum tulus .Tapi berlainan dengan hatinya yang tidak menyukai kabar itu .

Kikyo tersenyum ,"Arigato Kagome ,Sango ,Rin" ke empat sahabat itupun berpelukan sampai . . . . .

"Kalian mau sampai kapan di situ ? ,cepat masuk !!"

"Hai !! ,Sensei" ucap mereka bersamaan ,ke empat gadis itu pun terburu-buru masuk ke dalam kelas .

Ternyata curhat dengan sahabat bisa membuat lupa waktu dan inilah akibatnya ,Sango ,Kikyo ,Rin dan juga Kagome pun mendapat hukuman berdiri di depan kelas ,karna keterlambatan mereka .Tak apa ,asal bersama sahabat bukan ? .

"Tadi di hukum ya ?."

"Ya begitulah"

"Kenapa ?."

"Biasa ,karna terlambat masuk" jawab Kagome ,Kouga mengangguk ."Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman dulu ?." tawar Kouga .

Kagome mengangguk ,"Baiklah"

Kouga menggandeng tangan Kagome ,berjalan ke arah sebuah taman minimalis namun kesan indah dari taman itu sangat nampak .Sebuah kolam kecil dengan sebuah hiasan patung angsa di tengahnya ,nampak cantik .Berkolaborasi dengan rindangan pohon serta jejeran bunga yang berwarna warni .

Keduanya menghenyakan diri pada sebuah bangku di taman itu ,"Sepi ya ?"

Kouga mengangguk ,pemuda itu mengarahkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru taman ,"Tak seperti biasannya"

"Kau sering ke sini ?." tanya Kagome sembari menatap Kouga yang ada di sebelahnya .

Kouga menoleh dan tersenyum ,"Ya ,ini tempat kenanganku bersama sahabat ku" jelas Kouga ,Kagome tampak tertarik ,"Oh ya ,kalau boleh tau .Siapa dia ?"

Pemuda itu menatap langit matanya menerawang ,"Dia sahabat kecil ku ,Hiten .Kami berteman dari TK ,tapi sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu ia meninggal" tutur Kouga ,Kagome bertanya ,"Karna apa ? ,um gomen sebelumnya"

"Tak apa ,dia memiliki penyakit .Dan ia memendamnya seorang diri tanpa memberitahu siapa pun termasuk aku ,sahabatnya .Hinggu akhirnya penyakit itu merenggut nyawanya" Kouga menghela nafas .

"Haahh . . . . kenapa aku malah curhat" sadarnya sembari tertawa canggung .

Kagome menggeleng ,lalu tersenyum ,"Tak apa ,aku senang kau mau berbagi dengan ku" terang Kagome sembari menatap Kouga .

Kouga menoleh ,"Arigato Kagome" balas Kouga ,kedua matanya menatap dalam mata Kagome .Dengan perlahan Kouga memajukan tubuhnya ,kedepan Kagome .Mempersempit jarak keduanya .

Kagome gugup ,jantungnya berdesir perlahan .Tangannya terasa dingin ,Kouga mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagome .Sedikit memiringkan kepalannya ,mata Kagome tertutup perlahan .Sedikit lagi ,kedua bibir itu menyatu .

BUKKK !!

Kagome dan Kouga saling menjauh ,Kouga berdiri mengambil bola yang jatuh di bawah bangku mereka .

"I-Inuyasha ?" gumam Kagome tak percaya ,kedua matanya menatap seorang pemuda bersweeter merah yang tengah tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya nyengir ke arahnya ,"Hei !" sapanya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya .

Kouga memutar bola mata ,bosan .'Makhluk ini lagi' batinya .

"Gomen ,itu bola ku ,aku tak sengaja" Kouga melemparkan bola itu ke arah Inuyasha .

Dengan sigap pemuda berambut perak itu menangkap bola itu ,"Hupp ! ,arigato tomodachi .Oh iya kalian sedang apa ?"

Kouga mendengus ,"Kau itu yang sedang apa ?"

Inuyasha tertawa canggung ,"He he ,um aku sedang um ,mau pulang .Iya ,aku mau pulang .Dan tak sengaja bola yang ku mainkan ini mengenai kalian" jelas Inuyasha sembari mengelus bolanya .

Kagome diam mematung ,Kouga mengangguk ,"Oh . . . ,um aku boleh minta tolong ?." tanyanya .

Inuyasha mengangguk ,mata coklat gading miliknya sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Kagome ,"Tentu saja"

"Kau bisa antarkan Kagome pulang ?."

Inuyasha diam ,melirik Kagome yang sedang membelalakan matanya ,"M-memang k-kau mau ke mana K-Kouga ?" tanya gadis itu ,beranjak ke sebelah Kouga .Kouga tersenyum mengelus kepala Kagome .

Inuyasha ,membuang muka ,"Aku lupa kalau ada urusan ,kau tak apakan pulang dengan Inuyasha ?." mau tak mau Kagome mengangguk .

Kouga kembali tersnyum ,namun kali ini senyuman getir yang terpampang di wajah tampannya ,"Baiklah ,Inuyasha !" panggilnya ,Inuyasha menoleh dan menjawab dengan malas ,"Apa ?."

"Tolong ya" Pemuda berambut perak itu mengangguk ,sejurus kemudian Kouga pergi meninggalkan Inuyasha dan Kagome yang diam mematung di taman itu .

"Sial . . . !! ,kenapa aku baru sadar"

"Kouga !"

Kouga menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ,"Kikyo ?!"

Kikyo gadis berambut hitam itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah kouga sembari berlari kecil ,"Hei ! ,loh Kagome mana ?"

"Bersama Inuyasha" jawab Kouga sembari melanjutkan jalannya ,"Gomen"

"Tak apa ,kenapa aku baru sadar ya Kikyo ?"

Kikyo menghela nafas ,lalu menjawab ,"Tentang perasaan Inuyasha pada Kagome kan ?"

Kouga mengangguk ,"Ya"

"Kenapa kau bisa tau ,um maksudku bagaimana kau bisa tau tentang itu ?" tanya gadis itu ,menatap heran pemuda di sampingnya .

Kouga tersenyum miris ,"Dari tingkahnya ,ia selalu datang saat aku bersama Kagome .Contohnya tadi" jelas pemuda itu .

Kikyo menepuk pundak Kouga ,"Tenanglah ,kan belum tentu Kagome juga menyukai Inuyasha" hiburnya .

"Aku curiga Kagome juga menyukai Inuyasha ,kau tak lihat ?."

Kikyo memiringkan kepalanya ,bingung ."Maksudmu ?"

"Ya ,dia terlihat bahagia jika bersama Inuyasha .Dan satu lagi ,dia murung jika sehari saja Inuyasha tak datang mengganggunya" aku Kouga ,matanya menatap nanar Kikyo yang ada di sebelahnya .

"Benarkan ?"

Kikyo mengangguk ,'Benar juga' batinnya .

"Kouga ,um begini kau mau membuktikan pemikiranmu itu ?"

"Maksudmu apa ,Kikyo ?"

"Ya kita cari tau saja ,apakah Kagome menyukai Inuyasha atau tidak" jelas Kikyo .

"Caranya ?" tanya Kouga ,Kikyo menghentikan langkahnya begitupun Kouga .

Gadis itu membisikan sesuatu ke telinga pemuda itu .Kouga ,pemuda itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya .

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Kikyo ,tangannya terulur mengajak pemuda itu bersalaman ,"Baiklah ,apa pun yang terjadi kita harus menerimanya .Deal ?" jawab Kouga sembari menjabat tangan Kikyo ,"Deal"

"Mau sampai kapan diam di situ ?" tanya Inuyasha ,Kagome tersentak kaget ."Heh ? ,um tidak .Inuyasha kalau kau keberatan aku bisa kok pulang sendiri"

Inuyasha menggeleng ,menghampiri Kagome .Menggenggam erat tangan kanan Kagome ,memasukan lengan gadis itu -dan juga lengannya-ke dalam kantong jaketnya ,mengajak gadis itu pergi .

Kagome blushing ,jantungnya berdegub kencang .

"Aku kan sudah berjanji pada Kouga untuk mengantarmu ,jadi aku akan tetap mengantarmu sampai kost'an mu ,mengerti ?" jelas Inuyasha ,tangannya masih bersatu dengan tangan gadis di sebelahnya .

Jangan kira pemuda itu tak merasakan apa-apa ,ia juga mengutuk dirinya yang tiba-tiba lepas kontrol .

Muncul semburat merah di kedua pipinya saat merasakan hangat yang ia rasakan saat menggenggam tangan Kagome .

"Arigato Inuyasha"

"Douitashimashite . . . . Kagome"

"Kau tidak mampir ?." tanya Kagome .

Inuyasha menggeleng ,"Tidak aku langsung saja" jawabnya ,Kagome mengangguk ,"Oh oke ,um gomen ini"

Kagome melirik tangannya yang masih dalam kantong Inuyasha -dan masih dalam keadaan di genggam pemuda itu-

"Oh iya" Inuyasha melepaskan genggaman tangannya ,ada rasa tak rela berpisah dengan tangan itu ,"Gomennasai"

"Daijoobu" balas Kagome ,sembari tersenyum canggung .

"Ya sudah ,aku pulang dulu .Ja a"

Kagome mengangguk "Ya ,hati-hati" Inuyasha tersenyum kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kagome yang masih mematung menatap punggung pemuda itu yang kian mejauh .

TBC a.k.a BERSAMBUNG

Fiuh *nyipratin keringat*di tebas* akhirnya selesai ,arigato buat "Yuri'chan" yang udah ngingetin ,Yusha malah asik nyante di rumah ,biasa makan tidur makan tidur *di sambit*

Gimana ,apa ya yang bakal Kikyo ma Kouga lakuin ,*sok misterius* tunggu chappie depan ya . . . >. *plakk*

Akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE MINNASAN

domo arigato ^_^


	5. Yang terbaik

Aishiteru Kagome Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masih Takashi Rumiko tapi nanti bakal jadi punya Yusha kok . . . kan Yusha anaknya :P *di lempar ke sumur*

Warning : AU, OOC, ABAL DAN SEJENISNYA Tapi . . aman untuk di konsumsi. *plakk*

Pair : InuKago, KouKago, KouKikyo, MiroSango, SesshoRin.

*Sfx : Jeng jeng jeng* Yusha disini *gakpenting*di tendang* Gomen lama updet :) . . . maklum miskin ide *bangga* dan inilah hasilnya, setelah bersemedi di beberapa pemakaman *?* dan pasar*?* terdekat . . . akhirnya *menghela nafas*

Belum tau endingnya . . . masih dalam proses, ya sudah mari . . . Selamat Menikmati *duakh*

Dont Forget For RnR minnasan :)

->.->.-

"Kemarin kau pulang bersama Inuyasha ya Kagome ?" tanya Kikyo, jemarinya asik mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya dengan sendok.

Gadis bernama Kagome itupun mengangguk, "Iya, tapi sebelumnya aku pulang bersama Kouga. Berhubung dia ada keperluan dan Inuyasha tak sengaja datang jadi . . aku pulang bersamanya," jelas Kagome.

Kikyo menganggukan kepalanya sembari bergumam 'Oh.

Sango tertawa kecil, memukul pelan kepala Kikyo menggunakan sendok, "Kau ini cemburu ya, hm ?" godanya.

Wajah Kikyo memerah, Kagome memperhatikan dengan raut wajah yang susah di gambarkan.

"T-tidak kok, hanya saja kemarin aku tak sengaja melihat Kagome dan juga Inuyasha berjalan bersama," Kikyo mengambil jeda, matanya sedikit melirik ke arah Kagome yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Dan ku pikir mereka 'KENCAN', "

Kini wajah Kagome yang bersemu merah, dengan canggung gadis berambut hitam panjang itu tersenyum, "Kau itu, aku kan hanya berteman. Jangan berpikir macam-macam,"

"Gomenasai Kagome, itukan hanya teoriku," Kikyo menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

Sango menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis, "Dasar," gumamnya bosan.

"Oh iya, Rin kemana ?" tanyanya kemudian, gadis dengan kuncir kuda itu menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya menyapu setiap sudut ruangan kantin.

Tapi . . . nihil ia tak mendapati gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan kuncir kecil, sosok dari sahabatnya.

"Aku tak menemukannya setelah bel tadi," serunya.

Kagome mengangguk, "Benar, aku juga,"

"Diakan ada di ruang osis," jawab Kikyo, "Maklumlah Sesshomarukan ketua osis, mau tidak mau dia harus menemani Sesshomaru bukan ?" lanjutnya.

"Benar juga, tapi apa yang ia lakukan di sana ?"

"Mengurus keperluan festival hanabi,"

Kagome membulatkan matanya, "Hah ?, maksudmu Rin yang di suruh mengelola semua kembang api ?" tanyanya dengan penuh kekagetan.

"Kagome baka !" Sango menyuntrung kepala kagome, matanya menatap sebal Kagome.

"Tidak akan selamat kalau dia yang mengelola," Sango berkata bosan, "Bisa-bisa habis di bakar semua kembang api itu olehnya,"

Kikyo menganggukan kepalanya setuju, "Benar, lagi pula itukan idenya Miroku. Dialah yang seharusnya tanggung jawab,"

Kagome menjetikan jarinya, "Aku setuju, pacar siapa sih dia ?" Kagome memasang tampang dramatis di iringi dengan gelengan kepalanya perlahan.

Tanpa di tunggu lagi sebuah jitakan 'Manis mendarat di atas kepala Kagome yang di berikan langsung oleh Sango.

Kikyo tertawa kecil, melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya.

->.->.-

"Kouga !" dengan berlari kecil pemuda itu memanggil sosok lain yang kini tengah menoleh.

"Mau kemana kau ?"

"Ke ruang osis, mereka semua sudah berkumpul di sana," jawabnya santai.

Pemuda berambut perak itu menganggukan kepalanya, paham. Merekapun berjalan santai dengan beriringan.

"Rapat apa lagi kali ini ?" pemuda itu sedikit mendengus, "Tak ada santainya, bosan aku."

Kouga tertawa kecil, "Kau ini, itukan sudah jadi kewajiban kita. Rapatnya masih membahas tentang festival hanabi."

"Sesshomaru itu, terlalu aktif dia," ucapnya sedikit terkekeh menyindir, "Kapan acaranya ?"

"Tak salah Kagome menyebutmu 'Baka," Kouga mulai mengejek, "Kau itu salah satu anggota osis dan panitia acara, tapi . . . " kepalanya menggeleng dramatis, "Kau sendiri tidak tau acaranya kapan, benar-benar kau ini."

Inuyasha menoleh menatap sebal Kouga, "Tidak perlu mendramatisir, tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya sih ?" ketusnya.

Pemuda berambut perak itu sepertinya kesal sudah di katai 'Baka pakai acara bawa-bawa nama Kagome pula, benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Kouga tertawa kecil, "3 hari lagi, Inuyasha . . . "

"3 hari lagi ?, cepat sekali," pemuda berambut perak itu menghitung jarinya, kemudian menggaruk pipi kanannya bingung. "Perasaan baru kemarin Miroku mencetuskan ide bodoh itu !"

"Ya . . . terlalu cepat bagimu, tapi . . . cukup melelahkan dan la-ma bagi kami."

"Heh ?, ya . . . ya . . ya terserahmulah," Inuyasha mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya bosan, lalu menepuk pundak Kouga. "Aku ke perpustakaan ya, kalau Sesshomaru bertanya bilang saja . . . . aku mencari tugas biologi di perpus."

Kouga menghentikan langkahnya, begitupun Inuyasha. Kouga sedikit membelalakan matanya dengan dramatis pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ini . . . baru juga di bahas ingin bolos rapat lagi." ucapnya bosan.

Inuyasha mendengus, "Aku tidak bolos, kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku mencari tugas biologi. Kau ini, sudahlah." pemuda berambut perak dengan mata coklat gading itupun berjalan santai meninggalkan Kouga yang diam mematung.

"Apa yang begitu menjadi tipe idaman Kagome ?"

->.->.-

Tiga orang gadis cantik tampak berjalan beriringan, ketiganya asik mengobrol ya . . . mungkin sebuah obrolan yang menurut mereka lucu hingga, lihat . . . mereka tampak tertawa-tawa tanpa perduli tatapan terganggu dari orang-orang sekitar.

"Su-sudah hentikan itu, Sango." gadis berambut hitam keunguan memegang perutnya, geli.

Di sisi lain gadis berambut hitam raven mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, jemarinya bergerak menyeka air matanya. Keduanya masih asik terkekeh.

Gadis yang di panggil Sango itu berhenti tertawa, lalu mengatur nafas. "Oh oke baiklah . . "

Kedua sahabatnya itupun berhenti tertawa, namun terengah engah. Jujur . . . kebanyakan tertawa itu sepertinya membuat mereka kesulitan memperoleh oksigen dengan baik.

"Miroku itu . . . . ku akui dia memang ya . . sedikit blak blakan dan err . . . bego, tapi . . "

Gadis dengan wajah galak namun manis itu mengulum senyum, "Aku tetap menyukainya."

"Cieee . . . . . "

Sorak Kikyo dan juga Kagome bersamaan, mereka berdua menyenggolkan bahu mereka ke bahu-kanan kiri- Sango.

"Huah . . . hentikan, kenapa jadi membahas tentang makhluk itu ?" Sango mengalihkan pembicaraan dari topik yang um melecehkan kekasihnya itu.

Kedua sahabatnya tampak setuju.

Kikyo berucap dengan nada menyindir, "Benar . . membicarakan dan menertawakan hal yang tidak penting."

Sango mendelik, "Maksudmu apa Kikyo ?" tanya Sango dengan nada membunuh. "Kalau tidak penting, kenapa kau tertawa, hm ?"

Kikyo menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung,"Ya . . . hanya partisipasi saja, kan kasian Kagome tertawa sendirian," kilahnya.

Kagome memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Kalian ini . . Miroku saja di permasalahkan, kurang kerjaan !" dengan hembusan nafas sebal gadis itu melanjutkan. "Lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan, jaa . . " tuturnya sembari berlalu.

Sango dan juga Kikyo terbengong.

"Heh ?, Kagome mau kemana ?"

"Ku dengar sih ke perpustakaan." Kikyo mejawab seambari mengaruk pipinya.

Sango mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Mencari apa dia ?, setahuku perpustakaan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk di kunjungi !" aku Sango.

"Mungkin mencari tugas."

"Mungkin, akh sudahlah . . . kita ke kelas saja sebentar lagi bel."

Kikyo menganggukan kepalanya.

->.->.-

"Permisi . . . saya ingin meminjam buku."

Seorang wanita mengangkat wajahnya, menampakan dua bola matanya yang berwarna hitam kemerahan. Selengkung senyum terpatri di bibir mungilnya.

"Ya, silahkan . . " ucapnya sopan, sembari menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul biru dengan huruf kapital tebal bertuliskan 'DAFTAR PENGUNJUNG'.

Kagome meraih buku tersebut, lalu menuliskan serait namanya pada lembar halaman buku tersebut.

"Arigato Kagura'Sensei." Kagome sedikit membungkukan badannya, kemudian mengembalikan buku tersebut.

"Douita . . Kagome'san."

Kagome pun melangkah pergi ke bagian rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi.

Mata Kagome bergerak lincah menyeleksi berbagai buku yang ada, "Sains . . um di mana ya ?, cari saja ah,"

Dengan langkah cepat, Kagome beranjak ke rak sebelah.

Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya kala mendapati tulisan 'SAINS' menggantung di salah satu sisi rak, "Akhirnya," gumamnya riang.

Jemarinya perlahan menyusuri buku-buku itu, gadis berambut hitam raven itu mendengus kecewa karena tak menemukan sosok 'sang buku.

"Huah . . tidak ada !"

Gadis itu mundur satu langkah, mendongakan kepalannya ke atas mungkin ia akan menemukannya apa yang ia cari di sana. Jika ia beruntung.

Yuph . . . . Yuph . . . . Yuph . .

"Aha dapat," serunya, Kagome dengan perlahan menarik sebuah kursi . . . . menggesernya hingga posisi bangku itu sejajar dengan posisi buku incaranya.

"Khe . . . khe khe, ternyata di situ dia,"

Kagome pun naik ke atas kursi tersebut, tangannya menggapai-gapai mencoba meraih buku itu tapi . . . nihil.

"Ugh . . ugh sedikit lagi."

Kaki Kagome berjinjit-jinjit dan itu mengakibatkan kursi yang terhitung rapuh err . . . . tua itu berguncang-guncang hingga . . . .

BBRUKKK . . .

"A a a a . . ."

HUPP !

Kagome memejamkan matanya, menunggu datangnya sakit yang biasanya di rasakan orang di kala jatuh tapi . . .

Ada yang aneh, gadis itu merakan ada tangan yang merangkul atau menggendong tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan Kagome mencoba membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati . . .

"I-inuyusha . . . ?" seketika wajah kagome berubah merah, jantungnya seolah susah di atur . . berdetak berjuta kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Begitupun Inuyasha, kedua matanya masih asik menatap sepasang mata dalam gendongan bridestylenya.

Wajah keduanya begitu dekat, hingga mereka bisa merasakan nafas mereka menyatu.

Inuyasha semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagome, mempersempit jaraknya dengan gadis itu.

Jantung Kagome berdentum kencang satu yang gadis itu tau, pemuda itu akan menciumnya.

Bingung ingin melakukan apa, Kagome memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya cepat. Menunggu bibir milik pemuda itu menyatu dengan bibir miliknya, dalam sebuah kecupan.

"Baka . . . !"

Inuyasha memanggil Kagome, dengan cepat Kagome membuka matanya. Gadis itu terpekur bingung menatap Inuyasha.

"Hei Kagome baka, turun," perintahnya.

Kagome melompat turun, lalu merapikan baju seragam miliknya yang agak acak-acakan.

Inuyasha kembali memanggilnya, " Lain kali berhati-hatilah."

Kagome mengangguk, masih sedikit canggung.

"Arigato, ya aku mengerti."

"Kau sedang apa di sini ?" Inuyasha melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya ke arah Kagome.

"Aku ingin mencari buku biologi untuk tugas," jawab Kagome.

Inuyasha menyodorkan sebuah buku yang baru ia ambil dari sakunya, "Ini . . kau pakai sajalah dulu, biar kita bergantian saja memakainya."

Kagome tertawa canggung, "Tak usah." cegahnya, sembari menggaruk pipi kanannya. "Biar aku menyewa sendiri saja."

Inuyasha mendengus, "Sudah ambilah," paksanya, kemudian meraih tangan Kagome. Meletakkan buku itu di telapak tangan gadis di hadapannya.

Mau tak mau gadis itu menerimanya, "Arigato gozaimasu Inuyasha."

"Douita, ya sudah aku pergi dulu,"

Kagome mengangguk.

Inuyasha pun pergi sembari berbisik, "Jangan ulangi lagi, aku tak ingin kau kenapa-napa" bisiknya sembari berlalu, tapi cukup untuk di dengar Kagome yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Dan hal itu membuat Kagome semakin bingung tentang perasaannya. Antara Kouga dan Inuyasha.

->.->.-

INUYASHA POV

Bodoh . . . kenapa tadi aku bisa lepas kontrol hampir menciumnya. Tapi . . kenapa Kagome memejamkan matanya ?, apa dia menunggu aku menciumnya ?, apa dia menginginkannya ?.

Akhh . . . sudahlah kalau jodoh tak kemana.

END INUYASHA POV

->.->.-

*PULANG SEKOLAH*

Kouga dan juga Kagome melangkah dalam diam, mereka memilih membungkam mulut mereka masing-masing sepanjang ini.

Kagome tengah kelut dengan pikirannya, ia asik berimajinasi dengan alam ingatannya tentang kejadian di perpustakaan tadi.

Sejenak ia memejamkan kfua matanya, sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Kouga, entah kenapa ia merasa seperti penghalang. Walau ia yang sekarang berhak oh . . . bukan hanya berhak, namun perlu di tekankan . . . memang sa-ng-at berhak atas Kagome ia kan pacarnya.

Tapi . . . kebalikannya, ia merasa seperti ada di tengah-tengah kedua orang yang saling membohongi perasaan mereka dan ia hadis sebagai sosok penengah yang membuat kedua orang itu tidak bisa bersatu.

Bukan, ini bukan salahnya. Yang perlu di salahkan adalah kenapa mereka tak ada yang berani membuka suara untuk sekedar mengemukakan kebenaran yang ada.

Ia rela jika harus melepas gadis itu demi kebahagiaan gadis yang ia cintai.

Merelakan dan hanya meneguk kekecewaan dari semua perasaan hancurnya.

Pemuda itu sedikit melirik gadis di sampingnya, mengamati sebuah wajah yang hanya dengan melihatnya saja cukup membuatnya bahagia.

Kagome menoleh karna merasa di perhatikan, ia tampak bingung dengan raut wajah Kouga yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Taukah Kagome, Kouga itu sakit. Batinnya terluka.

"Ada apa ?"

Angin berdesir perlahan memainkan helaian rambutnya yang menjuntai indah.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan ?"

Kouga tampak menimbang, mungkin ini saatnya. Jika tidak sekarang, kapan semua ini akan terungkap. Mau menunggu sampai hatinya terluka lebih dalam dan mati. Tidak . . . tidak akan.

"Aku ingin kau jujur," bisiknya lirih.

Kagome menghentikan langkahnya, memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kouga. Pancaran matanya sedikit meredup.

Begitupun Kouga, ia berhenti dan menatap dalam mata Kagome. Tatapan tegas, namun tersirat duka di dalamnya.

Dengan sedikit bergetar Kagome membuka suara, "M-maksudmu apa ?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tentang kau dan juga . . . " pemuda itu menghela nafas, "Inuyasha,"

Kagome mengangkat bahu, "Aku tak mengerti." kilahnya sembari melempar pandang ke arah lain menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi milik Kouga.

Kouga mendengus, "Sudah ku bilang, jangan berbohong" desisnya.

"A-aku . . "

"Kau menyukainyakan ?" ada sedikit rasa sesak saat kalimat itu meluncur, ia takut kalimat itu akan melukai Kagome . . . gadis yang sangat di sayanginya.

Hening . . . keduanya membiarkan hanya angin yang mengambil alih semuanya.

Kagome menundukan wajahnya, membuat sebagian wajahnya tertutup bagian poninya yang menjuntai ke depan.

Tangannya tampak bergetar meremas rok hijaunya, "Aku tidak . . . menyukainya."

"Ku pikir, lebih baik kita . . . " Kouga kembali menghela nafas, "Sudahi saja."

Kagome mengangkat wajahnya, tak terasa sebutir air mata meluncur di kedua belah pipinya. Dengan perlahan ia menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau, kau tak berhak menghakimiku dan menuduhku. Itu semua tidak benar, kau harus percaya padaku . . . a-aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu Kouga !"

Perlahan namun pasti Kouga menarik Kagome dalam dekapan hangatnya, "Aku tau ini sulit tapi . . . . kau harus memilih, jadi . . . " bisiknya,

"Dan sepertinya kau susah untuk memilih," lirihnya kemudian.

Kagome masih menangis, ia bingung. Di satu sisi ia masih ingin bersama Kouga tapi . . . . di sisi lain, ada sebagian dari hatinya yang ingin bersama dengan sosok lain selain Kouga . . . Inuyasha.

"Aku yang akan mengalah dan . . . aku rela melepasmu,"

Tangan Kagome perlahan membalas pelukan Kouga, mencoba merekam tiap titik kehangatan dari pelukan cinta pertamanya itu.

Dengan perlahan Kouga melepas pelukannya, tangan besarnya menangkup wajah Kagome. Mata mereka bertemu pada satu titik.

"Jangan menangis," hiburnya. Mencoba menghapus air mata gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya, "Kita akan tetap jadi sahabat walau . . . " ia berkata lirih, "Semuanya sudah berakhir."

Kagome kembali menggeleng, "Tapi aku . . . "

Telunjuk itu mengunci bibir gadis di depannya, ia sedikit menggeleng, "Sshtt . . . dengar," kedua tangannya memegang bahu Kagome, mencoba meyakinkan perasaan ragu gadis itu. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, sekarang . . . jangan coba membohongi dirimu sendiri. Apa pun yang terjadi, mengerti ?" tegas Kouga.

Dengan berat hati Kagome mengangguk, "Ya . . aku berjanji tapi . . . jangan paksa aku untuk melupakanmu karna . . " gadis itu mengisak pilu. "Aku belum bisa untuk melakukannya"

Kouga tersenyum, "Cobalah perlahan aku yakin kau bisa"

'Ini demi kita, aku kau dan juga Inuyasha, aku yakin ini yang terbaik,'

TBC BERSAMBUNG ATAU BELUM TAMAT DAN BELUM HABIS AT*di sambit gayung*

->.->.-

*nyuci muka pake lahar* Ya ampun kejam nya daku *geleng2 -sok- dramatis* menistakan Kouga'kun *peluk2 Kouga-di injek Kouga fg-* tapi demi kelancaran cerita, tak apelah *maksa*

Chap ini susah mikirnya, di tambah Yusha kena penyakit malas ng'tik dan malas mikir *plakk* moga gak mengecewakan eah *nyengir innoncent*

Ya sudah, sampai jumpa chap depan *dadah-dadah*

Yusha minta Doa eah, soalnya Yusha mau ulangan *aji mumpung* dag dig dug euy . .

Dan . . . .

Minta

R

E

V

I

E

W

*di gempang gara-gara banyak permintaan*


	6. Berbagi

Aishiteru Kagome Chapter 6

Disclaimer : SAYA, semua yang berkaitan dengan Inuyasha adalah punya SAYA. Khe khe khe *plakk-Di gampar Rumiko'Sensei-*

Pairing : Maunya sih InuYusha *plakk* tapi karna kurang peminat InuKago sajalah *pundung di lampu merah sambil bawa kencrengan*?*

Jiaah makin tua nih fanfic *?* udah chap 6 ternyata . . . ckckck benar-benar tak menyangka *sok dramatis* dan makin gak jelas juntrungannya, maklum Yusha kan anak baru ^_^ *di sepak*

Gomen buat kekurangan chap kemaren, semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ya *nyengir*. Dan domo arigato buat yang udah review ^/^

Ya sudah, kita langsung sajah. Lebih cepat lebih baik *di cekal partai tetangga*

Happy Reading ^_^

- AISHITERU KAGOME -

Persahabatan, hum mungkin benar kata orang Persahabatan adalah hal terbaik untuk melupakan segala masalah kita. Sebesar apapun masalah, jika di lalui bersama mereka pasti terasa melegakan. Ya . . . walau hanya sekedar bercerita dan saling berbagi tapi, hei! percaya atau tidak itu sangat di perlukan loh!.

Ehmm . . . kita ambil contoh gadis yang ada di sana, iya gadis berambut hitam itu.

Lihat, baru kemarin cintanya kandas dan ia menangis seharian karena masalahnya itu. Merepotkan. Untung ada timun yang bersedia mengurangi bengkak pada kelopak matanya itu. Jika tidak, huh habis dia dikatai nenek-nenek penjaga kantin oleh musuh bebuyutannya. Err . . . tau kan siapa?

Ia-gadis berambut hitam itu- kini tengah berada di tengah para sahabatnya, 4 gadis manis itu tengah asik bercerita bersama. Melupakan sekejap masalah mereka.

"Kalau aku sih rencananya ingin buka stain gulali," ungkap gadis berkuncir kecil. Tangannya mengatup matanya nampak menerawang, dengan desahan pelan ia melanjutkan. "Huah . . pasti asik, menjaga stain bersama Sesshomaru'kun dan menikmati manisnya gulali berdua . . . gyaa!"

PLETAKK

Sebuah jitakan pelan mendarat di puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Kau ini, kita itu koordinator acara . . . mana bisa kita bersantai menjaga stain." maki gadis bernama Sango, yuph . . . gadis yang menjitak sahabatnya tadi.

Rin, mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Sango benar, besok lusa akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan untuk kita," sambung gadis berambut hitam raven.

Keempat gadis itupun menghembuskan nafas berat bersamaan, seakan acara itu adalah sebuah beban berat yang harus mereka pikul. Ya . . mau bagaimana lagi, itukan kewajiban mereka sebagai anggota osis. Bukan?

"Tak usah lihat sisi buruknya, kita ambik sisi positif dari acara itu saja." Sango berkata dengan semangat, ketiga sahabatnya menatapnya bingung.

"Contohnya?" tanya ketiganya berbarengan.

Sango mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, memasang wajah ceria. "Tentu saja, pertama . . . kita mendapat nilai lebih dan juga pujian jika acara itu berjalan lancar hingga akhir acara, yaa dengan kata lain sukses lah." jelas Sango.

Kagome, Kikyou dan Rin berpandangan kemudian tersenyum, 'benar juga' batin mereka.

Sango tampak makin bersemangat melihat wajah antusiasme para sahabatnya, dengan senyum gadis itu melanjutkan, "Kitakan jarang jalan malam bersama dan, well inilah saatnya!"

"Benar! itu tidak buruk," dukung Kagome sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Di sampingnya Rin ikut mengangguk, menggumamkan 'Hu'uh' berkali-kali.

"Ya, kedengarannya begitu," sambung Kikyou, sembari mengulum senyum.

"Dan point terakhirnya kalian bisa bersenang-senang, menyaksikan hanabi pastinya. Dan hei!, dengar. . . . " Sango memberi aba-aba agar ketiga sahabatnya itu mendekat kepadanya.

"Apa . . ?" tanya ketiganya antusias, mereka merapatkan jaraknya pada Sango. Hingga posisi mereka membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil.

"Kita bisa menghabiskan malam yang indah itu bersama pasangan kita,"

"Huaaaa . . Sango saikou!" Rin melompat berdiri, mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara. Dengan semangat ia berkata, "Hosh! aku akan membuat acara itu happy ending. Hue he he ku pastikan itu,"

Ketiga sahabatnya tersenyum. Yaa walau dua di antaranya diam-diam merasa kesepian.

Bersama pasangan?, hello!. Bukankah Kagome dengan pemuda berikat kepala coklat bernama Kouga itu sudah putus ya?

Kikyou?, oh dia?. Entahlah . . . mungkin ia berharap bisa melalui rangkaian acara itu bersama pemuda berambut perak impiannya?

Jadi intinya, Rin dan Sango lah yang menang dalam hal ini. Well karena mereka masih memiliki status dengan 2 pemuda pengurus osis itu.

"Hei Kagome, kau pergi bersama Kouga kan nanti?" tanya Sango. Rin dan Kikyou mengangguk, seolah menyetujui pertanyaan Sango barusan. Ketiganya menatap Kagome.

Kagome menunduk, matanya bergerak gelisah begitupun tangannya yang tampak tengah meremas rok di pangkuannya. Gadis itu memang belum bercerita apa-apa tentang kejadian kemarin, dan tentang putusnya hubungannya dengan pemuda itu. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mau bercerita atau sekedar memberitahu pada ketiga sahabatnya itu. Bukan. Hanya saja ia memerlukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Bukan saat ini tentunya, ia masih kelu untuk membuka suaranya.

"Hei!" Kikyou menepuk pundak Kagome, membuat gadis berambut hitam raven itu sontak mengangkat wajahnya karena kaget.

"Heh?"

"Hah, heh, hah, heh, kau ini kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"T-tidak" kilah Kagome, kepalanya menggeleng cepat.

Walaupun agak ragu Kikyou mengangguk, "Ya sudah, um bagaimana? Kau pergi bersama Kouga kan?" tanyanya, mengulang pertanyaan Sango tadi.

"Heh? Ya sepertinya?"

"Jadi tak sabar ya!" gumam Rin semangat, Sango mengangguk. "Kau benar Rin,"

Kikyo mengarahkan pandang ke sekitarnya 'Sepi? Apa sudah . . . .

"Em ano apa kalian sadar?" tanyanya, suaranya di buat sepenasaran mungkin. Dan bingo, berhasil. Karna kini Kagome, salah satu dari sahabatnya tengah menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Heh? Maksudmu apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tau nih Kikyou, sok misterius." dukung Rin.

Kikyou memutar bola matanya, bosan. Mendesah pelan gadis itu membuka suara, "Huh, bukannya sok misterius tapi . . . look girls, sepi dan itu tandanya sudah bel dari tadi. Apa kalian tidak sadar hm?"

Ketiganya celingukan (mau nyebrang buu -di gempang- ) mereka mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke sekelilingnya dan benar, sepi.

1

2

3

"HUAAA, GAWAT"

Dalam sekejap keempat gadis itupun lari pontang panting, meninggalkan taman tempat mereka bergosip ria tadi. Menuju kelas mereka, dan tentu saja bersiap menerima apapun 'Vonis' yang di'Hadiah'kan kepada mereka.

- AISHITERU KAGOME -

_Time skip_

Tett . . . tett . . . tett . . .

Akhirnya, itulah yang terpekur di batin para penghuni kelas saat ini. Ya . . kecuali sensei mereka tentunya.

"Ya, jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian dirumah dan konichiwa minnasan!"

"Konnichiwa mo matta Sensei!"

Setelah berpamitan, Sensei berparas cantik dengan bola mata kemerahan itupun beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Dalam hitungan detik kelas sudah mulai riuh, ada yang berkumpul mengobrol . . oh bukan, kita gunakan bahasa tenarnya saja. Menggosip. Ya . . tentu saja kaum hawalah yang melakukan kegiatan itu.

Bukan hanya kaum hawa saja yang beraksi*?* kaum adam pun ikut. Lihat saja, benda berwarna putih yang biasa di gunakan untuk menulis itupun sudah menjelma jadi origami berbentuk pesawat, bola, bahkan burung. Tentu saja tak semirip aslinya.

Beberapa di antaranya ada yang berkejaran berkeliling kelas, tapi ada juga yang lebih memilih diam mendengarkan musik dari headset yang bertengger manis di telinganya.

Suasana begitu ramai sampai . . . .

PLETAKK

"Aww . . " seorang gadis mengaduh, menoleh gadis itu menatap tajam pemuda di depan kelas, ya pelaku yang telah melemparinya.

"Hei Inu baka! Kau itu seperti anak kecil saja, sakit tau!" ucapnya sembari bangkit berkacak pinggang. "Kalau mau main yang seperti itu sana ke lapangan, oh tidak . . ku sarankan lebih baik kau kembali ke play group ku kira kau akan bersenang-senang di sana tanpa menyakiti orang lain!" maki gadis itu, bagaimana tidak emosi. Bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya, jika kepalamu terkena sebuah penghapus papan tulis yang berbahan dasar kayu. Dapat di pastikan akan ada sesuatu yang 'timbul' err ya . . dan itu membuatmu agak pusing tentunya.

Memasang tampang cuek pemuda itu membuka suara, "Cih, begitu saja sakit. Dasar wanita lemah" ejeknya.

'Kurang ajar' batin gadis itu, dengan semangat ia mengutuki pemuda di depan sana. Sepertinya ia terbakar amarah, melangkah cepat ia menghampiri Inuyasha yang tengah memasang pose cool dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Inuyasha kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Bukannya meminta maaf, kau malah mengejek orang. Dasar baka Inu!"

"Ye . . . itu bukan salahku, salah kau sendiri duduk disitu. Dasar aneh,"

"Heh? Aku aneh, Kau yang aneh,"

"Kau . . "

"Kau . . "

"Kau . . "

"Kau . . "

Inuyasha merendahkan kepalanya, wajahnya mendekat ke wajah gadis itu. "Terus kau mau apa? Hm?"

Tak terasa wajah gadis itu mulai bersemu merah, jantung . . . ya debaran ini sama saat kemarin. Batinnya.

Sekuat tenaga gadis itu membuka suara, "Er . . . a-aku um i-itu"

"Kau mau aku meminta maaf?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Ya," tegasnya.

"Baiklah," Inuyasha menghela nafas memasang senyum, "Kagome'chan, Inuyasha minta maaf ya? Karena telah dengan tak sengaja melemparmu dengan penghapus. Gomenna," tangannya menepuk nepuk kepala Kagome.

Kagome memutar bola matanya 'Tak bisa lebih serius ya?' runtuknya.

"Ah sudahlah, percuma!" gadis itu melangkah pergi kembali ketempat duduknya sembari mengibaskan tangannya bosan. Inuyasha diam terpaku.

"Wah . . wah kelahi lagi ya? Awas loh perbedaan benci dan cinta itu kata orang sangat tipis. Bisa saja jadi jodoh!" goda Sango.

Kagome menatap Sango dengan tatapan horor miliknya. Dengan dengusan gadis itu menyahut, "Huh . . aku juga heran kenapa sih dia itu. Kadang bisa menyenangkan, tapi di satu sisi. Huh benar-benar menyebalkan,"

Sango tertawa kecil, lengannya menepuk pundak Kagome pelan. "Ya, mungkin itu caranya untuk mendekatimu. Hm?" kemudian gadis berkuncir kuda itu tertawa. Karna mendapati wajah Kagome yang sudah memerah.

"Sango! Hentikan, kau ini." Kagome memperingatkan.

Bukannya berhenti, tawa Sango malah semakin menggelegar. Hingga membuat semua mata menatapnya, heran.

Kagome hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya yang memerah.

- AISHITERU KAGOME -

"Wuah . . . istirah kedua memang waktu yang enak untuk ke kantin. Lihat sepi bukan?"

Pemuda berambut perak di sampingnya sedikit melirik lawan bicaranya itu, dengan ketus ia menjawab. "Iya sepi, dan kau beruntung mendapatkan makanan sisa!" sindir pemuda itu sinis. Bagaimana tidak kesal, ia lapar dan ia harus ke kantin bersama Miroku pemuda yang -sangat- cerewet dan juga menyebalkan, bukan bersama Rin -kekasihnya-.

Di tambah sekarang kantin kosong dan yang pasti, menu yang ada adalah menu sisa dari menu istirahat pertama. Sepertinya ia harus extra sabar kali ini.

Terkekeh, Miroku menyela. "Ah kau itu Sesshomaru, bukankah kau suka tempat yang sepi-sepi. Hm?" Miroku mencoba menggoda Sesshomaru, nada bicaranya di buat segenit mungkin.

"Hn, menjijikan."

"Ha . . . ha . . . ha . . kau ini so cool sekali," pemuda bertindik itu mendorong bahu Sesshomaru dengan tangannya yang mengepal.

Sesshomaru hanya diam melemparkan deathglare andalannya ke arah Miroku. Tapi sepertinya pemuda yang di 'hadiahi' deathglare itu tak sadar, karna ia tampak mengamati sosok lain yang sepertinya ia kenal.

"Hei itu Kouga kan?"

Sesshomaru mengikuti arah telunjuk Miroku yang mengarah pada sosok pemuda yang tengah duduk santai dengan wajah murung itu. Ya . . . itu memang Kouga lihat ikat kepalanya. Bukankah di sekolah ini hanya ada satu pemuda yang memakai ikat kepala coklat, tak perlu di ragukan.

"Hn . . . "

"Kita duduk di sana saja!" Miroku dan Sesshomaru menghampiri kantin yang terletak paling ujung itu, tepatnya mengampiri sahabat mereka -Kouga- yang sedang duduk sendirian bertemankan minuman soda kalengnya.

"Hoi!"

Kouga terlonjak kaget, "Eh kalian . . "

Sesshomaru mengambil posisi di depan Kouga dan Miroku di sebelahnya.

Hening.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Miroku dan Sesshomaru bertukar pandang. Mereka sama-sama heran melihat tingkah Kouga yang tampak murung seperti tak punya semangat hidup.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Miroku setengah berbisik kepada Sesshomaru. Pemuda berambut perak itu hanya menanggapi dengan mengangkat bahunya singkat. Sembari melemparkan tatapan '- mana - ku - tahu-' pada Miroku.

"Kalian tidak makan?"

"Heh," Miroku dan Sesshomaru menggeleng bersamaan. Kouga hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Kouga, kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Miroku. Kouga menarik sudut bibirnya, melengkungkan senyum hambar di sana. "Ya . . tapi tak usah di fikirkan," hiburnya.

Miroku tampak tak setuju pemuda itupun menyela perkataan Kouga, "Tidak usah di fikirkan apanya, ceritalah!" ajak Miroku. Di sebelahnya Sesshomaru tampak menganggukan kepalanya pelan, pertanda ia menyetujui ajakan Miroku.

Kouga diam, pikirannya melayang lagi pada kejadian kemarin. Dimana ia memutuskan Kagome dan membiarkan gadis itu pergi dari dirinya. Sulit memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bukankah itu adalah jalan terbaik untuk mengungkapkan semuanya kan Kouga? Dan bukankah ini juga cara yang tepat untuk mengakhiri penderitaanmu sendiri, ya penderitaan yang kau alami karena mencintai gadis yang . . . yeah mencintai orang lain. Itu sepertinya pemecah masalah yang tepat ne?

"Hei . . !" panggil Miroku. Menyentakan Kouga yang tengah tercenung dengan tatapan kosong, "Yah melamun, ceritakan. Kau tak ingin main rahasia-rahasiaan kan Kouga?" ejek Miroku, dengan nada jenaka.

Kouga menggeleng, "Tidak, um . . baiklah," menghela nafas Kouga mulai menceritakan semuanya. Dari awal hingga akhir titik masalah yang menggandrungi benaknya.

"Jadi intinya kau dan Kagome putus, karena kau yakin Kagome itu mencintai Inuyasha bukan kau?" selidik Miroku, Kouga hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Miroku melanjutkan. "Hum . . . tapi, dari mana kau bisa beranggapan begitu? Setahuku Inuyasha dan Kagome kan tak pernah akur?"

Tersenyum pahit, pemuda berwajah manis itu menjawab, "Heh, aku tidak ingin menghalangi semua. Karna memang dari awal . . . " pemuda itu mengambil jeda mulai melanjutkan, kali ini tersirat nada tegar di dalam nada bicaranya, " . . . . Inuyasha lah yang terlebih dahulu mencintai Kagome. Dan seharusnya aku sadar itu."

"Lantas, apa tanggapan Kagome tentang ini?" tanya Sesshomaru setelah lama berdiam akhirnya ia ikut serta dalam perbincangan kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia pikir tak salah, jika ia ingin membantu sahabatnya yang tengah kesusahan.

Kouga hanya mengangkat bahu, memasang wajah cuek. Walau topeng belaka. "Entahlah, itu hak dia. Aku dan dia sudah berakhir, ku pikir tak perlulah aku ikut turut ambil dalam kisah percintaan nya lagi. Asal dia bahagia itu sudah cukup,"

Miroku tersenyum, menepuk pundak sahabatnya mencoba menguatkan. "Aku salut padamu, kau bisa berfikiran dewasa. Semoga saja pengorbananmu ini tak berakhir sia-sia, sobat."

Sesshomaru menyunggingkan senyum tipis, Kouga mengangguk. "Semoga saja!"

- AISHITERU KAGOME -

Seorang gadis berambut hitam tengah terduduk di bangku sebuah taman di sekolahnya, hanya ada dia disana. Entah apa yang membawa langkahnya ke tempat ini, tapi satu yang ia tau bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat kenangannya bersama mantan kekasihnya. Kouga.

Kepalanya tertunduk, membuat sebagian wajah cantiknya tertutup poninya yang menjuntai ke depan. Lihat kini kedua bahunya tampak bergetar, tampaknya ia menangis?

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau memutuskan aku Kouga? A-aku . ." gadis itu berucap getir, "Aku mencintaimu, tapi . . . harus ku akui aku juga mencintai Inuyasha, tapi bukan begini . . " mengisak, gadis itu berbisik. ". . . . Aku mencintai kalian berdua, aku menginginkan kalian berdua,"

"Inuyasha . . . Kouga,"

Tanpa ia sadari, ada sesosok pemuda tengah berdiri mematung. Namun sekejap kemudian, pemuda itu berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Kagome yang masih terisak di tengat taman itu.

- AISHITERU KAGOME -

. . . . TBC . . . .

- AISHITERU KAGOME -

Kira-kira siapa ya sosok itu, hayo bagi yang bisa jawab dapat tanda tangan cantik dari Yusha loh *di sepak ampe gol*

Bagaimana? Kepanjangan atau um membosankan o.0" GOMENNA inilah kemampuan Yusha, , , *pasrah mode : on* kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan. Jadi . . . mohon . . . .

R

E

V

I

E

W

Minnasan ^_^

Sign _ Yusha'chan Higurashi


	7. Denganmu

Aishiteru Kagome Chapter 7

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Aishiteru Kagome © Yusha'chan Higurashi

*lirik-lirik yang di atas* ho ho ho formal kan? *bangga* tenang Takahashi'Sama, Yusha takkan merebut Inuyasha. Karena di tanganmu Inuyasha menjadi anime yang super keren, nanti kalau sama Yusha entah jadi apakah anime tercinta ini *masang muka dramatis*

Ya sudah, ARIGATO buat RnR chap kemarin. Yusha senang sangat *ngelap air mata di baju terdekat* hu hu hu dengan ini chap 7 updet. Semoga tak mengecewakan ya minna ^_^

Okeh, kamera rolling action *plakk-di gampar Readers-*

_AISHITERU_KAGOME_AISHITERU_KAGOME_AISHITERU_KAGOME_

"kouga . . !" panggil seorang pemuda bermata coklat gading, wajahnya nampak kesal. Seketika pemuda bernama Kouga itu berhenti mendrible bola dan menoleh.

"Ada ap . . ?"

BUAGGH!

Belum sempat selesai melemparkan kalimat tanyanya, pemuda itu sudah memukul tulang pipi Kouga, membuat sudut bibir pemuda itu mengeluarkan darah dan sedikit lebam biru di sana.

"Kau . . !" desis pemuda itu, belum puas. Tangannya mencengkram kerah baju Kouga, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam miliknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kagome hah? Kau apakan dia?" tanyanya. Nada bicaranya membentak.

Kouga menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mengerti. "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu Inuyasha, Kagome? Memang ada apa dengannya?"

"Tak usah berlagak bodoh, kau apakan Kagome hah? Dasar sialan!"

BUAGGH!

Satu pukulan kembali mendarat di pipi Kouga, membuat sang empunya terhuyung kemudian jatuh terduduk, menyeka pinggir bibirnya yang sudah basah di aliri darah dengan jemarinya.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri, dia menangis, ya dia menangis di taman. Kau apakan dia?" makinya. "Jika kau ingin menyakitinya," Inuyasha menatap tajam Kouga, menunjuknya tepat di depan wajah, "Kau . . . harus berhadapan dengan aku!" ancamnya, wajahnya kali ini tampak menunjukan kekesalan yang amat sangat.

Kouga menampik telunjuk Inuyasha, berdiri perlahan. Seukir senyum terukir dari sudut bibirnya yang tampak lebam. "Kau marah? Kau kan tak punya hak apa-apa?" ejeknya. Dengan nada yang sama menyindir Kouga melanjutkan, "Ternyata benar ya kau menyukainya, menyukai Kagome." lanjutnya. Masih tersenyum.

Dengan tegas Inuyasha menjawab, "Ya, aku menyukainya. Ralat, bukan hanya sekedar suka tapi aku mencintainya. Ya . . . aku mencintainya, puas kau?" mengambil jeda, "Tapi karena tau dia menyukaimu aku merelakannya, melepaskannya. Tapi apa yang ku lihat sekarang, kau menyianyiakannya dan tampak seperti orang bodoh yang pura-pura tak mengerti," dengan dengusan ia melanjutkan. "Huh, sungguh lucu, kau itu ben . . "

"Aku sudah putus dengannya . . !" sela Kouga cepat, menyela perkataan Inuyasha. Kontan Inuyasha membelalakan matanya tak percaya, bukankah mereka baru sebentar jadian. Lantas kenapa sudah putus, ini aneh. (tuntutan ceritalah, Inuyasha baka*digamparin rame-rame sama Readers karena tiba-tiba nongol*)

"A-apa . . . K-kenapa?" tanyanya tak percaya, Kouga menyunggingkan senyum mirisnya. "Hei, kenapa kau putus dengannya. Kau ini kenapa?" Inuyasha mendesak. Nampaknya ia kesal melihat tingkah Kouga yang terlalu banyak berbasa-basi. "Jawab aku bodoh!" teriaknya, sedikit menimbulkan gema di aula basket yang sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

"Kau ini," Kouga menepuk pundak Inuyasha. "Ku pikir kau pun tau alasannya Inuyasha!" ucapnya sembari melirik Inuyasha dari ujung matanya. Inuyasha mengangkat alis kirinya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Karena . . " tangan Kouga perlahan turun, meninggalkan bahu Inuyasha. Wajahnya masih nampak tenang, tak terbersit rasa pedih atau apa pun di sana. Ya aktingnya memang cukup hebat.

"Aku tau kau mencintainya, dan aku," Kouga menoleh. Meninju bahu Inuyasha main-main. "Tak ingin membuat sahabat ku ini menderita karena melihat sahabat dekatnya, berpacaran dengan gadis yang di sukainya." lanjutnya. Sembari tersenyum tulus. Tapi tahukah Inuyasha, bahwa di lain tempat di hati Kouga. Ada lubang yang begitu besar dan nyata, itu sangat pedih jika kau tau.

Inuyasha beku di tempat, benarkah? Apa benar Kouga begitu memperhatikannya. Kenapa ia malah bertingkah bodoh dengan mencaci makinya, oh tidak Inuyasha. Kau bukan sekedar mencaci dan memakinya, apa kau tidak lihat lebam kebiruan di sudut bibir sahabatmu itu. Bukankah itu karyamu hm?

"Maafkan aku . . " Pemuda berambut perak itu mengucapkannya dengan nada bersalah yang dalam, "Tapi ku pikir kau tak sehar . . "

"Sudah tak apa!" Kouga kembali menyela, "Sekarang aku melepaskannya, jagalah dia. Lakukan apa yang menurutmu harus kau lakukan," ucap Kouga, beralih pergi meninggalkan Inuyasha.

"Semoga berhasil, sobat!" dukungnya. Sembari melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik. Inuyasha masih terpekur, namun seukir senyum melengkung di bibirnya.

"Arigato ni Kouga,"

_AISHITERU_KAGOME_AISHITERU_KAGOME_AISHITERU_KAGOME_

Di lain tempat sosok Kagome tampaknya belum bosan menangis. Ia tampak memeluk erat kakinya dan meredamkan kepalanya di sana. Bahunya pun tampak bergetar, tidak . . . ia masih mengisak pelan. Apa sebegitu sakitnya kah hatinya?

"Dasar cengeng . . "

'suara ini'

Gadis berambut hitam itu mendongakan wajahnya. Masih terdapat jejak-jejak air mata di sana. Matanya mendapati sosok pemuda berambut perak tengah menatapnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir?

"Inuyasha?"

"Ternyata gadis menyebalkan sepertimu bisa menangis juga ya?" ejeknya sembari membuang muka.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah ini sudah jam pulang?" tanyanya bingung, sembari menyeka air matanya.

Inuyasha kembali memandang wajah Kagome, memutar matanya bosan. "Aku mendengar suara tangisan. Kupikir hantu ternyata . . " pemuda itu mengulum senyum " . . . benar," sambungnya.

Spontan Kagome berdiri naluri 'bertarung'nya keluar, dengan cepat ia mengibaskan rok coklat krimnya yang sedikit kotor. Memasang tampang sebal seperti yang biasa ia pakai kala menghadapi makhluk pengganggu macam Inuyasha. "Ssst . . . jadi kau pikir aku ini hantu penunggu sekolah?" desisnya kesal.

Inuyasha menggelengkan kepalanya. Memasang tampang innoncent, "Tidak, hanya saja kau kan . . " ia pun memencet gemas hidung Kagome, sembari berkata. "Kau kan monster, bukan hantu," ejeknya.

"Huaa . . . kau menyebalkan . . " Kagome melepaskan tangan Inuyasha dari hidungnya. Inuyasha menjulurkan lidah kembali mengejek Kagome, "Wuee, kalau bisa kejar aku . . " tantangnya, pemuda itupun main tancap gas. kagome mengepalkan tinjunya, "Awas kau Inuyasha!" gadis itupun cepat berlari mengejar Inuyasha.

Tawa mereka pecah bersama, ya walau ada desah-desah kelelahan terselip di sana. Kagome? Ho ho lihat ia kembali tersenyum, oh bisakah kita ralat. Tertawa, ya lebih tepatnya ia tertawa. Kontras sangat dengan wajahnya yang muram dan di penuhi air mata beberapa menit yang lalu.

Inuyasha menyunggingkan senyum lega, kala mendapati wajah itu. Bangga? Oh yeah tentu saja.

"Hei Inuyasha . . . hah . . hah . . . hah . . aku," Kagome menunduk memegang kedua belah lututnya. Berkali-kali menelan ludah. "Aku lelah tau. . . " ucapnya. Kagome pun menghenyakan dirinya. Kembali terduduk di hamparan rerumputan hijau. Begitupun Inuyasha, pemuda itu membaringkan diri di sebelah Kagome. Dadanya tampak naik turun mengatur nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

Hening.

"Err Kagome," panggil Inuyasha ragu.

"Apa?" Kagome menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tatapannya masih asik mengamati segerombol bunga yang tengah menari di mainkan angin.

"Tadi, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya, "Maaf sebelumnya,"

"Aku putus dengan Kouga," jawab Kagome singkat.

'aku tau Kagome, apa aku punya kesempatan untuk bersamamu?'

"Aku di putuskannya, ya . . dia yang mengakhiri segalanya." Kagome bergumam, namun cukup terdengar jelas oleh Inuyasha yang ada di sampingnya.

Inuyasha menoleh, wajahnya tampak mengamati wajah gadis di sebelahnya. Wajah gadis yang sangat di cintainya. (masa?-di gampar Inuyasha)

"Apa kau masih menyukainya err mencintainya maksudku?" tanya Inuyasha. Tak ada jawaban, tampaknya gadis itu tengah memikirkan hal lain.

Menghela nafas Kagome berkata, "Hah, kau tau Inuyasha. Ternyata menjalin suatu hubungan itu susah ya?" tanya Kagome, tersenyum miris. "Kau lihat aku tadi, sudah tampak seperti orang gila karena menangis. Huh, memalukan!" ucapnya sedikit tertawa getir.

"Menurutku tidak!" sergah Inuyasha. Kagome menoleh, Memandang Inuyasha dengan tatapan bingung miliknya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Inuyasha melemparkan tatapannya pada awan yang berarak di atasnya, tampak menerawang. "Bukankah semuanya akan mudah jika di lalui dengan kepercayaan?" jawabnya pelan, "Asal saling percaya dan mencintai," pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Aku yakin, sebuah hubungan itu akan bertahan lama." lanjutnya.

Tersenyum, Kagome menganggukan kepalanya. "Benar juga sih, memang kau pernah pacaran?" tanyanya. Bermaksud mengejek Inuyasha. "Bicaramu seolah kau itu sangat mengerti dunia percintaan," tambahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum, membuat kedua matanya terpejam. "Kau cukup dewasa dalam menghadapi dunia percintaan ya Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha menoleh, "Tidak juga, aku belum pernah sama sekali pacaran."

Kagome menganggukan kepalanya, "Oh,"

Hening.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Heh? Tidak, apa aku boleh berbaring di sebelahmu?" tanya Kagome ragu.

Inuyasha menoleh, memutar bola matanya bosan. "Oh ayolah Kagome kau itu, tentu saja. Memang ada peraturan yang menyatakan kau di larang berbaring di sini?"

Kagome tersenyum canggung, "Kau ini!" gadis itupun ikut berbaring di sebelah Inuyasha. Kedua matanya langsung bersitatap dengan biru langit yang membentang di atas sana. Bukan hanya kawanan biru itu yang nampak, namun gumpalan awan putih pun tampak beriringan mengikuti arah angin. "Ternyata memang indah ya menatap langit"

'apalagi menatapnya bersamamu Inuyasha' tambah Kagome dalam hati.

"Iya, coba kau perhatikan awan yang itu!" tunjuk Inuyasha.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang itu Kagome . . " Inuyasha masih menunjuk gumpalan awan itu. Kagome menemukannya, sosok awan yang menggumpal membentuk sesuatu yang tampaknya ia kenal bentuk atau err sosok seperti . . .

"Seperti wajah Miroku kan?" bingo, tepat sekali.

"Iya tampak seperti Miroku, lucu sekali!" gadis itupun tertawa kecil.

Inuyasha memperhatikan. "Err Kagome!" panggilnya, agak ragu.

Kagome menoleh dan itu mengakibatkan wajahnya dan wajah Inuyasha berjarak sangat dekat. Spontan wajah Kagome bersemu merah, "A . . ada apa?"

"Soal pesta hanabi nanti, um kau pergi dengan siapa?" tanyanya. Matanya bergerak bergantian menatap kedua mata Kagome di sampingnya.

"Aku belum tau," jawab Kagome, memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak mampu memandang wajah itu, sungguh. "Kalau kau?"

"Sendiri, kau kan tau aku tak punya pasangan." dengus Inuyasha sebal. Kagome tertawa kecil, "Ada yang lucu ya?" Inuyasha menaikan alis kirinya bingung. Menanggapi tingkah Kagome.

"Tidak," gadis itu menggeleng. "Hanya saja, kau kan sama populernya dengan Miroku dan yang lain. Ku pikir pasti banyak yang mau, sekedar ya hanya pergi barang semalam bersamamu." lanjutnya, masih terkekeh.

"Jangan bercanda," Inuyasha berkata dengan nada skartistik miliknya. "Kau pikir aku ini lelaki macam apa? Lelaki yang gampang di sewa untuk 1 malam huh?" rajuknya. "Kalau Miroku sih iya, bahkan setiap wanita sudah dia beri wasiat!"

"Heh?" Kagome menoleh tawanya terhenti. Inuyasha kembali menatap langit kala itu. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Iya, aku saja bingung. Masa semua gadis yang ia temui selalu saja ia titipi anak. Contohnya saja Kanna, kemarin saat bertemu, Miroku langsung berkata. 'Kanna, maukah kau melahirkan anak-anakku' cih menjijikan," ejek Inuyasha.

Tawa Kagome meledak, "Ha . . . ha . . . ha . . kau ini ada-ada saja." ucapnya di sela tawanya.

"Kau mau menyamakan aku dengan dia? Cih maaf saja ya!" Kagome tak merespon. Tampaknya masih asik tertawa. Inuyasha menoleh, "Hei, berhentilah menertawakan orang lain!" sela Inuyasha. Tapi ada rasa puas dalam hatinya ketika melihat Kagome menangis karena tertawa, bukan menangis karena tersakiti.

Setelah puas, Kagome pun menghentikan tawanya. "Gomenna, kau itu ada-ada saja Inuyasha!" tuturnya, sembari menyeka sisi matanya.

"Sudahlah, um sudah mulai sore." Kagome mengangguk, "Tak terasa ya?" gumamnya. Inuyasha bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo . . . !" ajaknya, Kagome mengangguk. "Iya," gadis itupun menerima uluran tangan Inuyasha.

_AISHITERU_KAGOME_AISHITERU_KAGOME_AISHITERU_KAGOME_

"Arigato Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha menoleh, matanya menatap bingung wajah Kagome yang kala itu di timpa cahaya merah matahari sore. Tampak cantik. "Untuk apa?"

Kagome menghentikan langkahnya, tersenyum. "Untuk semuanya," tuturnya.

Inuyasha, yang ikut berhenti -karena tangan mereka saling menggenggam- makin memicingkan matanya. Huh tampaknya pemuda ini lama dalam memperoses sesuatu. "Semuanya? Yang mana?" tanyanya bingung.

Menoleh, Kagome kembali tersenyum manis. "Ternyata tanpa ku sadari, kau selalu ada di saat aku perlu. Ya maksudku di saat aku memerlukan teman berbagi kau selalu datang, karena itu . . . " Kagome mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengecup cepat pipi Inuyasha. "Arigato Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha tak menjawab, wajahnya merah padam seketika. Benarkah tadi Kagome mengecup pipinya, oh tuhan ini adalah hari terindah tampaknya untuk tokoh anime yang satu ini.

"Inuyasha . . ?" Kagome melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda yang masih asik cengo di tempat. "Hei, Inuyasha?" tetap tak merespon. "Dari bumi kepada Inuyasha, adakah jiwanya di sini?" teriak Kagome di depan Inuyasha. Sontak pemuda itu tersadar, dan kembali bersikap normal (emang tadinya kaga normal ya-di tebang ampe gundul).

"Ah sudah, ayo!" mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Tentu saja di iringi tawa Kagome yang asik menertawakan wajah Inuyasha yang merah padam seperti tadi. Hah, padahal Kagome pun sama dag dig dugnya, dan semburat merah tipis pun sempat menghampiri pipi ranumnya. Hanya saja Inuyasha kurang memperhatikan. Jika saja ia perhatikan, pasti ia mendapat bahan ejekan yang sama dengan Kagome. Inuyasha . . . Inuyasha.

_AISHITERU_KAGOME_AISHITERU_KAGOME_AISHITERU_KAGOME_

Paginya di sekolah.

"Pagi Kagome," sapa gadis berkuncir kuda. Di belakangnya tampak dua gadis berkuncir kecil dan berambut hitam panjang tengah asik berdebat.

Kagome tersenyum lebar, "Pagi, wah kalian datang bersama ya?" ucapnya sembari mengamati ketiga sahabat karibnya itu.

"Iya, tadi sebenarnya kami ke rumahmu loh." jawab Sango, sembari menghenyakan diri di bangkunya. "Tapi tampaknya kau lagi rajin, jadi pergi pagi-pagi sekali" sindirnya.

Memasang senyum bersalah, Kagome menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Gomen, kalian tidak bilang. Jadi ku pikir kalian pergi sendiri-sendiri." tuturnya. Kemudian gadis berambut hitam itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua sahabatnya. Yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Setelah menghenyakan diri di bangku masing-masing.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya bingung. Tentu saja, tidak enak bukan bila di tatap dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk seperti itu.

Kikyou menghela nafas berat, "Hah, ku mohon Kagome. Ceritakan pada kami." pintanya. Kedua matanya menatap serius wajah Kagome.

Di sampingnya Rin, menganggukan kepalanya. Sango? Oh lupakan, tampaknya ia kurang tertarik pada topik ini. Ia muak dengan cinta dan segala macam masalah yang ada di dalamnya, tapi bukan berarti ia tak mencintai Miroku-kekasihnya-hanya saja ia memang tak tertarik mencampuri urusan orang lain. Benar-benar gadis yang cuek tampaknya.

Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya, tampak tak mengerti. "Apanya? Cerita? Apa yang harus aku ceritakan? Tak ada apa-apa," tuturnya.

Rin mengambil buku catatan Kagome, menggulungnya lalu memukul pelan kepala Kagome dengan benda itu. "Kau ini amnesia ya?" murkanya, "Kami sudah tau. Kau putuskan dengan Kouga?" ucapnya. "Dan kau tak mau bercerita pada kami, kau anggap kami ini apa? Boneka pajangan?" oh tampaknya ini mulai serius. Lihat wajah Rin dan Kikyou, wow! Tampak benar-benar meredam amarah.

"Kalian ini, itukan masalah pribadi Kagome. Tak usah ikut ambil kenapa sih?" Sango berujar, memutar bola matanya. "Heran, itukan hak dia. Ku pikir Kagome pun akan bercerita tanpa harus di introgasi seperti ini oleh kalian."

Kagome ingin membuka suara, namun Kikyou menyela. "Oh ya tentu saja, nona muda kita ini hanya perlu waktu. Dan inilah waktunya," kecam Kikyou. Kagome menunduk, baru kali ini para sahabatnya begitu marah. Sebenarnya gadis ini pun tau, semua sahabatnya mengkhawatirkan nya.

"Gomenna teman-teman, aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikannya. Hanya saja aku bingung ingin menceritakannya dari mana," tuturnya. Mendundukan kepalanya makin dalam.

Rin menepuk tangan Kagome, membuat gadis itu mendongak. "Ceritakan dari awal, kami akan mendengarkan."

Sango dan Kikyou mengangguk setuju. Kagome menatap ketiga sahabatnya, sedikit menghela nafas ia mulai bercerita. Ya menceritakan semua titik masalahnya dari awal.

_AISHITERU_KAGOME_AISHITERU_KAGOME_AISHITERU_KAGOME_

Lain lagi dengan 4 sekawan yang satu ini, jika para wanita tengah membicarakan hal serius, maka para pria ini asik tertawa tak jelas. Ya walau satu diantaranya hanya melengkungkan senyum tipis.

"Rendahan,"

"Ha . . . ha . . ha dia bilang rendahan, padahal ia pun ikut tertawa . . " ucap pemuda berkuncir, menunjuk wajah sahabatnya yang tengah mati-matian mengulum senyum.

Di sebelah pemuda itu, sosok lain menepuk pundaknya. "Hei tak usah ditahan begitu, wajahmu tampak seperti paman Totosai kau tau!"

Tawa pun kembali pecah, "Bisakah kau ralat Kouga." cela pemuda berambut perak sembari terkikik memegang perutnya geli. "Bukan seperti Totosai, tapi seperti nenek-nenek penjaga kantin." mereka kembali tertawa. Sesshomaru tampak memerah, benar-benar gengsian.

Kouga menganggukan kepalanya, "Ha . . ha . . ha kau benar Inuyasha, dia tampak semakin aneh. Mirip nenek-nenek terkena masalah pencernaan!" tuturnya. Inuyasha dan Miroku makin tertawa nyaring.

Kita lihat reaksi Sesshomaru, dia tertawa wah dia tertawa. Oh tampaknya lelucuon aneh para sahabatnya telah menghancurkan image nya. Tapi bukankah tertawa itu sehat?

Miroku, Kouga dan Inuyasha berpandangan tampak tak percaya. Tapi sejurus kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Ya persahabatan memang selalu tampak indah bukan?

TBC . . . .

_AISHITERU_KAGOME_AISHITERU_KAGOME_AISHITERU_KAGOME_

Ye ye ye ye apa-apaan itu, tapi tak apa untuk selingan *PLAKK-di gamparin rame-rame-* banyak adegan InuKago ya? InuYusha nya kaga ada *di sepak*

Kouga . . . oh demi kami-sama kau benar-benar OOC *di gotong ke kawah terdekat sama Kouga FC* tapi gimana sikapnya? Lebay ya? Gomenna minna, Yusha sudah berusaha *berogiji ampe ke pentok lante*

Dan . . . Hountou ni arigato udah RnR . . . ^_^

R

E

V

I

E

W

Lagi?

Sign_Yusha'chan Higurashi


End file.
